


Intense Fire Makes a Beautiful Diamond

by TheEpicPineapplez



Category: Marvel
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Bullying, Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Don't Judge Me, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mutant Powers, Mutant Reader, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Nerd Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Past Child Abuse, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Tony Stark, Tags Are Hard, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEpicPineapplez/pseuds/TheEpicPineapplez
Summary: A shape-shifter in hiding saves Clint from a fire and is taken to the tower. What will happen when they realize that this isn't an ordinary cheetah they rescued?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hello! Not much to say except I hope you like it. This story doesn't adhere to timelines. There will be smut in later chapters so if you're not OK with underage then don't read. This was first meant to be a Tony fic so I may remake this and do another where it's a Tony x Orginal Female Characters. We'll see what happens. Comments and feedback are always appreciated! Enjoy!

The fire in the forest blazed, animals dashing away from the flames to try and find shelter. I bounded alongside them, feeling the heat in my face. I saw a group of six people trying to put out the fire, yelling at their failures. I thought it was a lost cause, but apparently, they didn’t. I watched a man with a bow on his back trying to put out some of the flames but got overwhelmed by the flames, unable to breathe and passed out and prevented him from seeing the tree that threatened to fall and crush him. I let out a loud roar and bounded over to him at full speed, grabbing his shirt delicately between my teeth as I moved him to safety as the tree fell. I couldn’t let him stay here, so I dragged the man through the forest, protecting him from the flames and debris. I had to stop when I burning log fell onto my hind leg and burned some of my other legs. I managed to maneuver my leg out with slight difficulty before I made my way to the lake, the safe part of the forest, and laid him gently on the ground next to the water. I could see the burns on his skin and the ash on his face.

I pawed and licked his face a couple times, but got no response. I did, however, know he was not dead from the slight rise and fall of his chest. A whine escaped my lips and I looked down to see burn marks and cuts from the fire and debris scattered on my pelt. That was going to take forever to heal. I let out a grunt and curled up next to the man, keeping vigil and watching over him to protect the man. My ear twitched as I heard stirring in the bushes, causing me to spring into action.

“Clint? Clint are you here,” a woman’s voice called through the trees.

I slowly padded forward in front of him protectively as a woman with blonde hair appeared from the bushes. I snarled and growled at her in warning, shooting a glance at the man who still hadn’t woken up. 

“Whoa! Easy there...Easy. . . ,” she said, “Hey guys! I found him!”

I got ready to attack at any moment. Four more people joined the woman, my ears flattened against my head as I let out a roar at them, still shielding the defenseless man.

“What the hell is this cat doing with Clint,” a man in a flying red suit exclaimed.

“Maybe it is trying to eat him! We should get rid of it,” a blonde haired man with a hammer declared.

“Cheetah’s don’t eat humans Thor,” another man in a red, white, and blue suit commented.

All of this commotion was getting to me as my eyes darted between the group rapidly, slashing and biting them whenever they came close.

“It’s like it’s protecting him,” the woman examined.

I growled in confirmation. Damn right, and I’ll slash your face off lady. Stay the fuck back...In truth, I didn’t want to hurt them. I just wanted to keep this man safe.

“Easy...We don’t want to hurt you...We just want to help…,” the man in the red suit told me calmly.

They started to advance and I backed up, letting out a growl and then a whimper. Maybe they could help. I slowly eased out of my defensive stance to let them by, licking the unconscious man’s face a few times and pawing him in the side before looking at the strangers expectantly.

They slowly approached, eyeing me cautiously as they went to the man. I whined as I sat down next to him, the burns and wounds on my pelt catching up to me as adrenaline decided to leave me hanging. My hind leg was beaten and bloody and slightly crooked. Still, I refused to give in to exhaustion until this man was safe.

“He’s alive, but we have to get him back to the Tower,” Flag Man said urgently.

The man on the ground coughed and groaned, looking up in shock at Flag Man.

“Steve? Where am I,” he asked.

“Holy shit, Clint, are you alright,” Flag Man- Steve- asked  
.  
Clint nodded, groaning in pain as he stumbled weakly to his feet. The five strangers huddled around him, checking to see if he was OK. Clint looked at me as my ears twitched in joy. I slowly went up to him, as to not scare him, though he didn’t seem afraid. I let out a purr when he scratched behind my ears. The others merely looked at him like he was crazy.

“We need to get out of here,” Blonde Girl said.

“We have no idea how to get out of here! We’re in the middle of fucking nowhere,” Red Suit shouted angrily.

“Tony calm down. We’ll get out,” a brown-haired man said, checking on Clint’s injuries.

I slowly got to my paws and limped over to the bushes, letting out a meow to get their attention. I flicked my head and tail, gesturing them to follow as I sniffed the air to catch their scent.

“What is the large cat doing,” Hammer Guy questioned suspiciously.

“It wants us to follow,” Clint told him.

I let out a raspy cough sound of confirmation. The six strangers followed me as I led them out of the forest, my mouth slightly parted open to scent the area better. The burnt smells were hard to navigate through, but I managed as I limped through the undergrowth, getting weaker with each passing second.

I hoped I didn’t pass out in fear I might shift in front of them, but I pushed the worry away as we arrived in the clearing, a jet waiting for the group patiently, safe from harm. Exhaustion took over and I fell to the ground, grunting and whining in pain. Clint came over to me, trying to pick me up as I hissed in agony.

“Clint what the hell are you doing,” Red Suit yelled at him.

“This animal saved my life, Tony, I can’t just leave it to die,” Clint retorted.

“We need to get you help,” Blonde Lady told him.

“This cheetah needs it to. Cheetah lives matter,” Clint challenged stubbornly.

I didn’t get to finish hearing the rest of their argument, however, as my eyes shut and I let the darkness take over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of child abuse

I groaned as I woke up, feeling like I had been hit by a freight train.

Or a burning log. . .

I opened my eyes, finding myself lying on a medical table and...Oh no...I must’ve shifted when I passed out because I was in my human form completely naked. My left leg was burned to hell. Loose, white bandages covered the painted red and black and horribly bruised skin underneath. I let out a gasp in pain, panting heavily at the sight. There were burns and cuts scattered across my skin, but my leg, my leg was fucked.

Getting my shocked breathing under control, it occurred to me that I was not in the forest anymore. Instead, I was in a pristine lab in an unknown place. This wasn’t a regular hospital as the room was not... .small and shitty and... hospital-y? My intuition took over, the alarms ringing in my brain about being in some strange place. I tried to move, but the pain in my leg stopped me from even the slightest twitch as I screamed in agony.

A doctor rushed in. He looked around thirty and had brown hair and glasses. I recognized him from the forest fire and was on high alert. Where the hell was I?

“Oh shit,” he cursed.

“Bruce, what’s up,” another man walked in, wearing glasses and casual clothes before cursing just like his friend when he saw me.

I wanted to cover myself up and ended up falling off the bed, screeching pain as I hit the ground. I dragged myself into a corner and hid behind a desk. I noticed I had a tail snaking between my legs, and I saw my reflection in the metal sheeting of the desk to see little cheetah ears and bright amber eyes like the large cat I formerly was.

“Oh... .fuuuuck,” I gasped, cradling my mangled leg.

More people burst in, joining the two familiar strangers. I was able to pick up their scents, the characteristics of a cheetah still sticking with me from being in that form for so long. They were the people from the forest! 

“Where did the large cat go,” a deep voice boomed.

“Well, umm... .it’s not a cat... .,” Glasses Guy told him.

It took me a second to find my voice after not using it for so long.

“Does anyone have a shirt….? Or shorts? A dress? Anything? And maybe some pain medication...In that order, preferably,” I called out, my voice weak and hoarse still, cracking as I was trying not to cry in pain.

A large shirt was thrown my way and I had to slightly crawl out a little bit to pick it up.

“It’s a girl-cat,” Deep Voice exclaimed happily.

“Just a girl….No cat….Just girl,” I corrected him, slipping the shirt on with some difficulty.

I felt a little better with something covering my body, but I couldn’t exactly move from my spot.

“Hey umm...cat, girl, person, my name is Bruce, do you mind if I come over and help you,” Bruce asked.

Well, this is great...Just fucking great...Beggars can’t be choosers, right?

“Just girl, again, just a girl… And yes please….”

“So, girl, what bra size are you,” Glasses Guy asked, and I hoped for his sake he was joking.

“Tony, C'mon,” a woman scolded him.

“What?! I thought women like it when they get compliments,” Glasses Guy- Tony- exclaimed.

I just rolled my eyes as Bruce came over and helped me up. I used him for support to balance on my unstable feet. I was unused to having only two legs, well one, considering that it was crushed and broken and burned. With his help, I managed to limp back to the table and lay down.

“Just saying, I’m down for pet play... .,” Tony winked at me.

I growled, baring razor sharp teeth at him. Although he was pretty hot, and he did offer me a shirt, I was not going to be treated like a sex object. He just smirked at me and smiled happily. Now that I could see them all, I remembered clearly who they were. At the sight of Clint, my eyes widened and the ears on my head twitched.

“Are you alright,” I asked him, ignoring everyone else.

My eyes scanned him up and down for the sight of injury.

“Thanks to you,” he said with a smile.

I nodded in relief. Relaxing back on the table.

“I’m going to remove your bandages and check your leg. Is that alright-” Bruce asked, looking at me expectantly for my name.

“Jasmine.”

I gave him the go ahead and he started to remove the bandages. I winced and grimace in pain, holding back whimpers and cries when he got to a sensitive area. When it was removed, I saw the full extent of the damage and almost passed out just from the sight. My leg and ankle looked... .wrong...Swollen and bruised from being broken and fractured, as well as scorched raw. It covered most of my left thigh and knee, running down the side of my leg between the back of my calf and shin. I struggled to breathe through the pain from the air hitting the raw skin. My other leg only had patches of burns from the log and wasn't as bad. Silent fell down my face as I struggled to breathe and gasp for air.

Most of the team left, save for Tony who helped the doctor ensure I wouldn’t kick the shit out of Bruce when he started to put on the medicine. I couldn’t hold back my screams as I unconsciously grabbed Tony’s hand, gripping it for dear life. After a few moments of the most excruciating pain in my life, I was able to slip back into unconsciousness.

 

Waking up was not fun as I was reminded of the pain and excursions of the other day. I wanted to move: run, jump, fly, anything besides lay here and suffer. My leg, however, looked a little bit better, covered by a strange mesh-looking layer of what looked somewhat like skin. I had the urge to run my fingers over the strange mesh thing, but thought better of it and decided to leave it alone. Bruce came in and greeted me.

“Is Tony with you to comment on my breasts and existence,” I asked him.

He chuckled, “Not at the moment, no. I’m sure you have a bunch of questions, as do we, but, . . . uhh, let’s check on how you’re doing,” he said, giving me a small smile.

“So, what’s on my leg?”

“It’s a skin graft. Basically, there are multiple types of grafts and one is that you can take some healthy skin off of the patient and use that to cover the burned skin and reduce scarring and speed up the healing process. It has fewer risks of the skin getting rejected, but since you have burns and injuries around your body, we decided against it. The second graft is made of stem cell, which is a little riskier, but it looks like it’s doing well, as does anything made with Tony’s stuff,” he informed me.

I just nodded, taking it all in with a deep breath. He put medicine on it, which was painful, but not as bad as last time. Then he re-wrapped the wound and sat back in his chair. We sat in silence for a little bit as he gave me some pain medication. It was instant relief from the agony that had been tormenting me: like being able to breathe for the first time.

“How are you feeling,” Bruce asked.

“Super,” I said sarcastically, earning a chuckle from the doctor.

“I suppose you have some questions huh,” he chuckled.

Some? More like a million…

“Who are you, people? Where am I? How did I get here? And when can I leave?”

“The Avengers. Avengers Tower. A jet. And that last question is unknown.”

“You say ‘Avengers’ as if it answers my question. I don’t know who you people are,” I reminded him.

“You don’t know of us,” he seemed genuinely surprised.

I shook my head as I stared at him with confused eyes. Were they celebrities or something?

“Jazzy Cat, how do you not know who we are,” Tony’s voice cut through the air as he barged inside, eating chips casually.

“I’m sorry... .?”

He sounded like I had killed his family or something and looked at me like I was stupid or a puzzle he couldn’t figure out. I just waited for an explanation to the question they were supposed to answer. Bruce and Tony looked at each before Tony began to explain who and what the Avengers were, telling the stories of all the things they did. So they are celebrities. Good to know. Hopefully, I wouldn’t have to catch up on too much. Everything was making more sense and I let everything set in. It was a lot of information at once and kind of overwhelming.

“How long were in that forest Jaz,” Tony asked jokingly.

“Three years.”

He shut up then, looking shocked and taken aback, as did Bruce who had mostly quiet since Tony’s arrival.

“Well goddamn. What else can you tell us about yourself Jazzy Cat?”

“It’s Jasmine, and I’m a shapeshifter. I ran away when I was twelve and lived in that forest for three years. I’m fifteen and pretty boring otherwise,” I told them.

They took a deep breath, seeming to have a conversation with their eyes, and it scared me because I had no idea what they were saying. 

“So, Jasmine, if you don’t mind me asking, where are your parents,” Bruce asked.

I looked down, fiddling with my hands awkwardly as I bit my lip.

“Um...I don’t...I don’t really know...I was in foster care and jumped from family to family and like clockwork, once they found out what I was because I couldn’t control my powers, they sent me back, or…..,” I shuddered as I trailed off before continuing, “Anyways, my last family wasn’t so great and I didn’t want to go back to foster care, so I ran away.”

Tony seemed to not like my story very much as he balled his hands into fists, silently getting up and storming away.

“D-d-did I say something wrong,” I asked, confused and worried.

“N-no. Don’t worry about it. He’s alright. Is there anything I can get you? You have to be hungry or bored,” Bruce tried to reassure.

“Food. Food and water… As for entertainment, I mean there’s not much you can probably do. I don’t want to be a burden or anything…. A rock would honestly be enough,” I told him with a shrug.  
Bruce just nodded, still trying to keep up his positive and reassuring attitude.

“I’ll get you something to eat, and I’ll see if I can find you something to do,” Bruce said, giving me a small, yet reassuring smile.

After he brought me food, which I ate, well, more like inhaled, he gave me a phone: a gift from Tony to keep me occupied for the moment. The second time, he left for good, and the exhaustion from my healing body took over and I immediately fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE SUPPORT! I had another story I posted called A Siren Song. I was losing confidence and inspiration and all of your love and support pushed me to submit this new chapter. I was originally going to wait until next Saturday, but I decided to make y'all happy. The next few chapters are on standby for now and may change. Feedback is always appreciated! Don't worry, Peter will appear soon. I promise. Just hang in there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Bullying and intense cuteness
> 
> I hated high school. I was the outcast and never fit in so it’s going to be hard for me to write the school parts. I have very few positive recollections and I’m not sure all the classes Ned and Peter took so ya know... .I’ll just wing it... .

It took two weeks for another skin graft, which made the burn a lot better, and thanks to my shapeshifting abilities allowing me to heal faster, it only took another two weeks before they were finally able to completely address my broken and fractured leg problem. My healing could only do so much at a time, which made the breaks and fractures a little better but still required assistance.

But, I was finally able to move around. It took another two months before I could finally take the cast off and a little bit of physical therapy to be able to move around by myself. Even with the amazing success, the burn was still healing and the scarring was still like bumpy fish scales with bright red skin discoloration, but nonetheless, it was healing. I still had to keep bandages around the burn to keep it from getting infected and it still hurt, but it was nothing like it was two months ago. It took those entire two months for my ears and tail and eyes to go back to normal.

As it turns out, the Avengers are kind of like their own government: their word is law and if you’re an ordinary person, you have no say. I didn’t mind the decision of me having to live under their care and stay in the Tower. It was better than anything I lived in, so I wasn’t going to complain. They sort of became my adoptive family. Tony instantly took on the father role while Natasha turned into the big sister I never had. Clint was the funny and outgoing friend who could anyone laugh. He had developed a certain admiration for me since I saved him. Not love as he had a wife and I was only fifteen, but more like a respect. It was almost like he felt guilty for my injuries but never said a word. Bruce was Clint’s opposite: mature and calm, he was the one I could talk to about anything for advice. Steve was team mom and helpful, really not too much to say about the old school soldier. Thor was like the big and overprotective brother: loud and supportive, he instantly accepted into the team. Natasha was amazing at picking out clothes for me, and their kindness would often cause me to cry myself to sleep. This love and family was something foreign to me.

I had become quite skeptical of their kindness to me. No one who has ever taken me in has shown affection like this. I questioned their motives and actions, wondering their ulterior motives. Let’s be honest for a second: who would love a monster like me? That’s right, no one. However, I mostly kept to myself, preferring to just read in the library or draw. I was still having trouble adjusting to this new life after living in the forest for so long. I also wasn’t used to lavish lifestyle or having people that actually cared for me. I sighed as I hummed along to the music in my headphones while I read a book on my bed.

“Hey Jazzy Cat,” Tony called, getting my attention as he walked into my room.

One thing I learned throughout my stay is that the team could barge in at any moment, so I just kept it open. It makes closed doors mean that much more. I looked up at him, setting down my book.

“What’s up,” I asked.

He sighed and came to sit down next to me. This worried me a little bit as I couldn’t remember doing anything wrong.

“How would you feel about going to school?”

I was shocked because I had mixed feelings. I never stayed in school for longer than a year, so I never had friends, and I couldn’t control my powers, but it would be great to go back and learn something. When I didn’t answer, Tony continued.

“Because I enrolled you up for Midtown High,” he told me.

I made up my mind and settled on fear.

“But what if I lose control of my powers? What if I’m not smart enough? What if-”

“Listen, you just worry about you, I’ll handle the rest,” he gave me a wink and a reassuring smile.

I gave him a hug, which he didn’t really know what to do with as he seemed shocked by the affectionate gesture. Eventually, he reciprocated with an awkward squeeze.

“Thank you for everything,” I said, on the verge of tears.

“Anytime kiddo,” he pressed a kiss in my hair before leaving alone.

He stopped at the door abruptly.

“And by the way, you start on Wednesday,” he informed me before walking away.

With that being only three days away, I decided to go ask Clint for a small favor. All I had to do was find him. It took a while, but I eventually found him in the air vents. Now, in any other circumstance I would’ve just shifted to get to him, but with my leg still healing, I couldn’t change. So, I’d have to use my voice.

“CLLLLLLLIIIINNNINT,” I shouted loudly.

He came out and looked at me, playfully annoyed when he got out.

“Whatcha need shrimp,” he asked with a smirk.

“I need a small favor,” I told him with a smile.

He raised an eyebrow at me suspiciously.

“Can you cut my hair?”

 

You would think that the world’s greatest marksman would know nothing of hair, but Clint was surprisingly amazing and knowledgeable in the areas of beauty. Instead of a long mane on my head, it was now hanging just above my shoulders, parted slightly to the right with side swept bangs to frame my face. I didn’t know my hair could feel so soft or look so good. When he finished, I instantly gave him a hug and a plethora of thank you’s. The transformation was freeing in a way, marking a new me and a fresh start, but it brought my skepticism back again, questioning their kindness. Clint seemed to notice my shift in mood and pulled away to look at me.

“What’s up shrimp,” he asked with a concerned tone.

“Why are you and the others so nice to me? I mean, I’m a monster and you guys know that, so why do you continue to treat me like this,” I asked him.

His lips pressed together in a thin line, and I didn’t know why. Had I said something wrong? Did I offend him?

“All of us here are freaks… I know that your foster families were assholes to you, but you didn’t deserve any of it. We all know what it is like to be a freak and not fit in. You’re a good kid Jasmine. And you deserve happiness like everyone else,” Clint told me.

He only had to get halfway through the explanation before I was in tears. I hugged him, crying in his chest as I the words continued to sink in.

“Don’t cry….C’mon Jas...Don’t cry,” Clint pouted.

I giggled and pulled away, wiping my tears away as I took a deep, shaky breath. I used Clint shirt to blow my nose, earning a groan and slight shove from the man.

“I gave you that haircut. I can take it away,” he playfully threatened.

“Noooooo! It’s too pretty!”

He just chuckled before making sure I was OK.

“Let’s show the others,” I cheered, jumping up and down and clapping.

I then dragged him to the living room to show off his work to the team.

“The master marksmen is a master hairstylist,” I announced.

After the string of compliments and swooning and jokes about Clint’s shirt being a tissue, I retreated back to my room and decided to take a shower. Every time I felt the spray on my skin, it was heaven raining down on me. It was like a massage on my entire body. I would often spend at least thirty minutes in there, just enjoying the feel of the water cascading down on my flesh. When I was done, I took a deep breath to inhale the lavender and chamomile scent of the soap and shampoo. It was soothing to my soul as I let the smells sink in. I walked out of the bathroom and got dressed in a T-shirt and shorts as I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep, just waiting for Wednesday.

 

When Wednesday rolled around, I had to admit, I was terrified. I didn’t even know what to wear... I opted on skinny jeans to cover the burn and a simple black T-shirt with a gray jacket and black combat boots. I brushed my hair and looked in the mirror. Without the jacket, I could see some of the burns and cuts on my arms and I traced them delicately with my fingers.

“You ready Jazzy Cat,” Tony called out to me.

“Yea. . .”

I walked out and followed Tony to the car, running scenarios through my head which only served to give me more anxiety.

“You alright kiddo,” he asked.

“I’m nervous. I don’t want to be the freak of the school,” I admitted.

“Well don’t worry about that. I signed you up in classes with a student who will help you,” Tony told me.

I bit my lip and fiddled with my hands. It was a struggle to get out of the car, but I was determined not to show my fear. A boy, who looked around my around with blonde hair greeted Tony and I. His clothes brought out his lean figure, hiding the toned muscles underneath. His warm brown eyes were like hot chocolate on a snowy day: bright and sweet. I had to admit he was cute and that was doing nothing to help my anxiety as I shyly stood by Tony, still fiddling with my hands nervously.

“Hi Mr. Stark,” the kid said enthusiastically.

“Hey Peter,” Tony responded with a smile.

“Is this her,” he asked, looking over at me

Tony nodded at the teen.

“This is Jasmine. Help her do school things and please keep it pg.”

Peter’s face turned bright red at Tony’s jab and he swore to the older man he wouldn’t think about it. I didn’t know whether to offended or flattered by his chivalry, so I just kept quiet. With that, Tony waved goodbye and left me alone with the strange boy.

“Hi! I’m Peter! You must be Jasmine.”

His voice was like a thousand angels serenading me as he spoke a mile a minute. His energy was heartwarming. I nodded and returned his greeting with a shy smile. He started to lead me inside and guided me through the hallways.

“So, what can you do? Can you like read minds? Ooo what am I thinking now, go on guess,” he challenged.

“Haha. No nothing like that. I’m a shapeshifter….,” I waited for his judgment and a rude comment.

“Whoa! That’s awesome! So you can change into different animals?”

His response startled me and caused me to stop walking. He looked at me strangely.

“You...You don’t think I’m weird... .?”

“Of course not! I think that’s awesome! I mean, if you being a shapeshifter makes you weird, then I’m right there with you, I was bitten by a genetically mutated spider and got special spider powers and now I’m Spiderman,” he finished proudly.

It was hard to keep up with him, but I found myself smiling nonetheless. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad here after all. I continued to walk with him, feeling a million butterflies in my stomach. This has never happened before! What is this feeling?

“Oh! I have to introduce you to my friend. Don’t worry he’s cool,” Peter told me.

I was just along for the ride as we went over to a locker, meeting a kid with brown hair and dark caramel skin. I just stood silently as the two boys did I weird handshake in greeting. The new kid looked at me with confused eyes.

“Oh! Let me introduce you to my new friend! This is Jasmine! She lives with the Avengers and she’s a shapeshifter,” Peter informed his friend.

Wait? Did he just call me his friend? That word sounded so strange and surreal in my head and I was still in disbelief that those words left his mouth. Ned had the same reaction as Peter did when he found out about my powers. Our introductions were cut short as the loud bell sounded through halls. Together, we walked to our first class: biology.

Suddenly, a kid stuck out his foot and tripped Peter, causing him to drop the books he had been holding.

“You should watch where you’re going Parker,” the kid snickered.

He had black hair and a hideous widow’s peak. He looked like an asshole and I had to fight not to rip him to shreds for what he did. Instead, I merely helped Peter pick up his books and checked to see if he was OK.

“Don’t you have anything better to do than be an asshole,” Ned shot back, rolling his eyes.

I could see the conflict in Peter’s eyes: debating whether this asshole was worth his breath or to beat that smug smile off his face. He decided on the first option as he told Ned to drop it and we walked over to a desk in the middle of the room and sat down. They then began to explain that the kid’s name Flash and he was a total dick. After that, we just talked, and I felt so accepted with the two boys that it was like I could just be... .Me. The class went silent as the teacher entered and class began. I just hoped I wouldn’t be a total idiot and would understand everything. I was determined not to make myself look stupid in front of them as I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and focused on the lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAANNNNNDDD HE'S FINALLY HERE! Flash is a major asshole in this fic, but that's why it's called fanFICTION right? I seriously hoped I nailed Peter's character because he's so adorable that it's not OK. At any rate, let me know what y'all think! Feedback and suggestions are always appreciated! Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Intense Bullying and referenced child abuse

As it turns out, Peter was not only cute but a genius as well. If this kid decided to sleep in class and not pay attention, he most certainly could as he seemed to know everything that had been taught. This only made the weird feeling in my chest worse, growing stronger the more I learned about the teen.

He was also really patient and helped me when I didn’t understand something in class. My first day and I already had friends. We met with Ned after math class and walked together to the lunch room. When we finished getting our food, we walked to find a table. I noticed Flash’s foot this time and grabbed Peter by the shoulder just in time to stop him from falling on his face.

“Thanks,” Peter told me, shooting a dirty look at Flash.

Flash didn’t look happy about that and I wondered if I had signed a death warrant by the way he glared at me. We were about to walk away from the bully to avoid trouble, but Flash was adamant on causing chaos as he stood up and roughly grabbed my shoulder, causing me to stumble.

“Did you get yourself a girlfriend Parker,” Flash teased.

“Leave her alone Flash,” Peter growled

It turns out I did sign that warrant as I held Flash’s gaze. His eyes clearly showed the dark thoughts in his head as he looked like he was just thinking all of the ways to gut me. The look wasn’t a threat, but a promise: “I’m going to get you.”

He shoved me back roughly, causing me to stumble backward and put a strain on my still healing leg. I bit my tongue to hold back a scream of pain, landing in Peter’s arms as he stopped me from falling. Luckily, none of my food fell.

“Are you OK,” Peter asked worriedly.

“See ya later losers,” Flash smirked, walking away with his posse.

Ned and Peter glared daggers at the bully but soon turned their attention back to me. I was currently leaning on Peter for support as I tried not to drop my food. I could feel my eyes watering, but I was determined not to cry.

“Are you alright? What’s wrong,” Peter repeated his question.

“I-I’m OK...,” I breathed out.

I bit my lip hard as I sucked up my pain, hiding it behind a mask as we went over to a table. Peter and Ned went on a rant about what an asshole Flash was. Meanwhile, I was struggling to breathe as my leg burned and screamed in pain. I’m not a God, and while my wound had made progress on healing, it wasn’t there yet. A third-degree burn is a third-degree burn. I rubbed my leg as I ate silently, just trying to feign normalcy. I could tell Peter wasn’t buying it as he cast suspicious and worried glances at me.

“You sure you’re alright? I’m really sorry about Flash. I never meant for him to go after you too,” Peter apologized.

“It’s not your fault. And I’m OK, my leg just hurts,” I told them with a fake smile.

Peter obviously didn’t believe me as he looked at me through narrowed eyes, studying my face carefully.

“What’s wrong with your leg,” Ned asked.

“Oh uhh...Nothing much...Just an old injury. . .”

I was lying through my teeth and I’m pretty sure they knew that, but luckily for me, they didn’t press for answers. We continued to eat our lunch, easily going back to our conversations.

It didn’t take long for me to find out that the two boys were dorks and nerds. They often stopped to thoroughly explain their geeky interests about... .well everything. They were so adorable and sweet and it was honestly refreshing.

“So, how did you end up with the Avengers,” Ned asked.

Well, flibbity jibbit...I dropped my spork, staring blankly in the distance as memories of the forest came back to me. It was like I could feel the heat in my face and the log crushing my leg.

“Uhh...I sort of just ran into them and saved Clint...It wasn’t that dramatic...,” I lied awkwardly, trying not to have a panic attack and act calm and collected.

“Oh c’mon. .How did you save his life? Details,” Ned pressed.

These boys were oblivious.

“Look, it’s complicated, and I’d prefer not to talk about it,” I said quickly, rubbing my leg with a wince.

The message seemed to stick this time, and again the boys dropped it. Ned and Peter conversed smoothy, but I was lost in my own world. I couldn’t be traumatized by the fire. Was I? I mean, it was scary, sure, but I was alive, so why did I feel like this? And why did Peter’s voice sound so... .captivating? And why do I want to run my hand over his cheek to feel the smooth skin? What was going on with me?

The rest of the day went by far too quickly and Peter walked me out to go with me to meet Tony. I told him he didn’t have, but he insisted on going with me.

“I just want to make sure you get there safe and don’t run into Flash,” was what he said.

The thing that shocked me most was that he hugged me before leaving. The acceptance and kindness confused me and it was overwhelming.

“So, how did your first day go,” Tony asked me.

“Pretty good. Peter is nice and the teachers are cool. It’s nice to learn something again,” I responded.

I opted to leave Flash out of the explanation as I didn’t want Tony losing his mind over me. As great as school was, I couldn’t wait to get back to the Tower and collapse on my bed. A nap, or just full-on sleep, was long overdue. And as soon as I got back, that is exactly what I did: flop on my bed and fall asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

 

Flash had become a frequent tormentor to Peter, Ned and I. He had no qualms picking on me, especially when Peter wasn’t around. I never told my friends about how Flash picked on me as I didn’t want to be a burden. Besides, I was used to it by now. This wasn’t the first time I had been picked on or made fun of. However, when I arrived at school the next day, I could feel that something was off. Flash seemed to follow me like there was a target on my back. At my locker, Flash approached me before I could go meet Peter. I turned around to go meet my friends only to come face to face with the bully himself. And boy did he look mad.

“So, are you Parker’s girlfriend or something,” Flash asked me, trapping me with my back pressed against the lockers.

“N-n-no. We’re just friends,” I told him quietly.

“Well, you better stay out of my way,” he warned.

“Well then you better stop being an asshole,” I seethed, surprised by own confidence.

I pushed him out of my way and left him to go find Peter. Though the entire time, I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that I probably shouldn’t have done what I did. Ned and Peter seemed to have a new admiration for me when I told them, but I wasn’t convinced it was a good move.

My gut feeling turned out to be correct as I ran into Flash again. This time it was outside. I had found a note in my locker, telling me to meet Peter outside for lunch which was rather awkward as the trio never ate outside. I had a strange feeling screaming at me not to go as I had a strong feeling that Peter didn’t write this. Nonetheless, against my better judgment, I went, and low behold, Flash was waiting for me.

“You’re a bigger idiot than I once thought,” Flash growled, “You’re going to pay for what you did this morning.”

I didn’t even get the chance to turn and try to run as two guys grabbed me from behind and held me still while Flash punched me in the stomach and then the face. I kicked him hard in the shin before jerking my way out of one of his friends' grip. The other held strong and threw me on the ground hard.

“YOU BITCH,” Flash seethed.

Then the flurry of kicks came. I tried to shield my face and protect it from their onslaught, but I was weak. Useless. Images of my former abusive foster parents came back. I remembered how they hit me and called me a monster. I remembered how they told me I was nothing but the devils' spawn. I remember getting beat every day and crying in my room alone. There was nothing I could do.

This isn’t fair. I can fight back. They don’t deserve to win... .but I don’t want to hurt him...I can’t do it... .I’m a monster... .I’m a monster. . .

Silent tears fell down my face as they beat me relentlessly. I deserved this. I was a monster.

“Get up loser!”

“That’s what you get bitch!”

"Fucking dweeb!" 

"How's it feel weirdo!" 

Their jabs only served to confirm my theories about me, causing me to cry harder. That only spurred them on more, shouting more insults and kicking me even harder. Their words hurt more than the pain from their kicks.

“GET THE FUCK OFF HER,” a familiar voice yelled.

Peter?

Suddenly, Flash and the others were ripped off of me and thrown to the ground. I crawled away and curled in a ball as I saw Peter beating the life out of Flash: punching him over and over and over. Ned had to pull his friend off him so that Peter didn’t kill Flash. I sobbed in my ball, cradling my beaten body.

“Oh fuck,” Ned cursed.

The two boys ran over to me and Peter pulled me into his lap and cradled my body. I sobbed in pain and humiliation and shame. Their words were still haunting me as well as the burning and agonizing pain from the beating I had just received.

“Oh shit...Jasmine are you alright,” he asked.

“I-i-it h-h-hurrtss-s,” I sobbed.

“I’ll go get the nurse,” Ned told Peter.

“NO! Please...Don’t make me go...Don’t make me go… Don’t leave me alone,” I cried, holding onto Peter’s shirt tightly.

Ned and Peter looked at each other as Peter mouthed to his friend to go get the nurse anyways. Ned nodded and ran off, leaving Peter and me alone.

“It’s alright Jasmine...I won’t leave you...I got you...You’re alright now,” the blonde soothed.

“I d-d-deserved it. .I’m-m a-a-a mon-nster. . .”

“That’s not true,” Peter declined.

“I wa-n-w-wanted to k-k-kill him Peter... .I-I-I want to d-d-die. . .”

Peter held me tighter, trying not to make my injuries worse all while trying to calm me down. I was finding it harder and harder to stay awake. My eyes slowly closing on their own accord and I could hear Peter telling me to stay awake and not close my eyes. He shook me lightly in an attempt to fight me from going unconscious. I tried to listen, but my eyes were so heavy, and I wanted nothing more than to rest my head on his shoulder or lap and fall asleep. Despite his protests, I knew I couldn’t keep myself awake.

“S’d... .on’t tell Tony,” I breathed out, falling limp in his arms as everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN! I'm just gonna yeet out before I get stabbed or something. Anyways, I'm always open to feedback and suggestions. Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for another chapter! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long for me to get this one out! I have been busy with other stories and stuff! I hope you enjoy!

I was stirred awake by the voices yelling in some distant land. I tried to block them out, but it was proving difficult. I slowly started to realize that the voices belonged to Tony and Peter. What were they doing? I forced my eyes open to see I was back in the Tower and in the medical room. Outside the door was Tony and Peter. It looked like Tony was unhappy and ready to punch the teen.

“Goddamnit, Peter, how did this happen? I told you to watch over her,” Tony yelled.

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark! It was an accident! I-”

“I don’t want to hear your excuses Peter!”

Peter looked close to tears and I wanted to tell Tony to stop and leave him alone. It was my fault. I did this to my own stupid self. Peter was trying to help me. He had nothing to do for my beating. The fact that Peter was getting yelled at for my mistake was worse than pain that crippled my body. I pushed through the pain, unable to continue seeing my new friend getting yelled at for something he didn’t do. I staggered to the door, using the wall for support as I wrapped an arm over my mid-section, holding it in pain as I leaned against the doorway. The two heroes were too occupied to notice me.

“I’s not his fault….,” I wheezed, “He was only trying to help.”

Peter and Tony immediately stopped fighting and looked at me.

“Jesus, shit, Jazzy Cat, why are you up?”

“I’m so sorry Jasmine! I didn’t mean for any of this!”

I wanted to reach out for Peter to comfort him, but I only ended up stumbling and almost falling to the ground. Instead, two strong arms caught me.

“P-p-please….T-ony...M-my fault….Don…T...yell at Peter..,” I weakly begged the older man before falling limp yet again.

 

I woke up on the medical bed again to find Clint sitting in the room with me, throwing a ball at the wall.

“What are you doing,” I asked him groggily.

He snapped head back at me as he caught his ball.

“Shit...Hey… How are you feeling?”

“Like a million bucks,” I joked, earning a chuckle from the archer before I asked, “What are you doing here?”

“I thought I’d play ball with you, but you’re no fun as a vegetable...So I decided to wait...I thought I’d spend some time and see if I’m magical and get you to wake up.”

I rolled my eyes. Ever the jokester that Clint was, I wondered if he would ever be serious.

“Is Peter here,” I asked him.

“Am I not enough? I’m hurt...Just kidding...I actually have no clue..”

I nodded and together we sat in silence for a while, not knowing what to say. Unfortunately, it allowed me to remember everything that has happened at school and all negative thoughts to rush back in. I couldn’t hold it back anymore and I felt the tears run down my face as I began to cry.

“Aww...C’mon...D-don’t cry...Shrimp, don’t cry,” Clint pouted.

He walked over to me and wrapped his around me for a hug as I cried in his shoulder.

“I c-c-c-couldn’t stop them...I wanted to, but I just couldn’t….I-I-I...mmm… pathetic…,” I sobbed.

“No. You’re not pathetic Jas. Don’t say that,” he said, trying to comfort me.

I was trying to stop the tears that fell down my face. Not only because I didn’t want to cry in front of Clint, but also because my hiccupy breaths were really hurting my broken and cracked ribs. It took a minute, but I eventually got those stupid tears to stop falling and my breathing slowly went back to normal.

After that, I played catch with Clint with a while, which probably wasn’t a good idea because of my injuries, but my inner animal couldn’t help it. I had to join the fun. His company was honestly a great distraction from the pain so I decided that it was worth it. All too soon, the hero had to leave, which left me back alone with my thoughts.

It took a couple weeks before I was able to go back to school. To keep from getting behind, I had mostly been doing things online as well as Peter helping me stay on track. That kid was excellent at explaining things.

I had stuck to Peter like glue when I went back, refusing his leave his side. I had two big reasons for doing this: one was that I too scared to be anywhere without him as I didn’t want to get caught alone with Flash again and get beaten. The second reason was that I didn’t want to change if Flash did get his hands on me. I was really not trying to reveal my freakish powers and I most certainly didn’t want to lose control and kill someone. So, I had followed the hero like a lost puppy, rarely leaving his side and almost having full blown panic attacks when I did.

Peter was patient and understanding the entire time, never commenting about me following him being creepy. I was sure that he had to have conflicting feelings about it. On the one hand, it allowed the teen to keep an eye on me and ensure I was alright, but on the other, I could see the concern and worry in his face at my clinginess. I took a deep breath to clear my head as I walked with Peter and Ned to lunch.

Flash appeared in front of us and I subconsciously hid behind Peter. The bully seemed to be amused by my reaction, but he didn’t stop, just smirked at my cowardice as he walked by. He hadn’t picked on me since I returned, but I assumed it was just because of Peter and that the blonde had beat him senseless. Once he had passed, we continued to the cafeteria.

“You OK,” Peter asked me.

I nodded and pulled away, my face flushing red as a tomato. Those butterflies had never ceased whenever the blonde was around and I had finally come to accept the fact that I was in love. It’s really hard to tell your feelings to just go away….I had tried many times as I knew Peter could never love me back. I mean, just a quick reality check, even if he did for some reason not care about me being a shapeshifter, he had to care about how ugly I was. My body was covered in bruises and scars and there would be no way he would love me if saw them. He’d probably run for the hills if I ever wore shorts or T-shirt. Though he did recently start acting a little strange around me. I noticed he would often stutter and blush more, which intrigued me. Had I done something wrong?

Lunch was uneventful and soon, Ned had to split away from us to go to his class, leaving Peter and me alone. We walked down the hallway to our next class in silence. I was trying to keep my thoughts and feelings at bay .

“Hey,... ummm...Jasmine,” Peter said, getting my attention.

His cheeks were flushed red and I wanted to do nothing more and squeeze them as I replied, “Yea?”

“I was wondering….uhh...If maybe, ya know if you’re not busy or anything...Maybe you’d like to come over to my place tomorrow and we could study or hang out or something,” he asked.

My eyes widened. Did I just hear him correctly? Did Peter freaking Parker just ask me if I would like to hang out with him after school? Surely the Gods must exist if I was blessed with a such an option.

“I’ll have to see if anything is going on, but I’d love to,” I told him happily.

It took a lot to contain my inner excitement, especially when I saw the smile on his face from my answer. God, he looked so beautiful when he smiled… The rest of the day went by quickly and I was all too soon in the back of Tony’s car and going home.

“You seem happy,” Tony commented.

“I am.”

“Any reason?”

“Can I hang out with Peter after school tomorrow,” I asked him, my eyes bright with hope.

There was some reluctance at first as he basically saw me as his daughter and didn’t want me with some immature teenager who would break my heart, but because he knew Peter, and I flashed my adorable puppy eyes, he gave in. I could almost feel my heart jump out of my chest as I let out an excited cheer. As soon as we got back to the Tower and out of the car, I jumped on Tony, giving him a huge hug.

“Thank you so much! I love you, dad,” I exclaimed, pecking his cheek as I skipped inside.

I had planned to make myself look nice for my hangout after school, but I had overslept and didn’t have time to do my hair or makeup (Natasha and Clint should’ve been in cosmetology). So, I had thrown on a sweatshirt and sweatpants and tied my hair back in a half-up ponytail. Needless to say, I was quite disappointed, but one can never upset on a Friday...Unless they look like they just crawled out of a garbage can…It was too late to think or do anything about it now.

School had gone on far too long, but it was worth the wait when the final class let out and I was able to go with Peter to his house. He pointed to a window and explained that it was his room.

“Wanna see something cool?”

I nodded and he smiled and told me to climb on his back. I thought it was an odd request, but I complied. I was not expecting him to shoot a web to pull us up and enter through the window! I was surprised I didn’t end up choking the life out of him for it!

“I thought you said cool, not terrifying!”

“The look on your face was priceless!”

Peter laughed at my reactions for a bit, which earned him a hard jab on the shoulder. Even that didn’t cease his amusement as he said that it was totally worth it.

“I was going to dress nice and stuff, but this is what happens when you oversleep. So, I’m sorry I couldn’t do more,” I apologized, embarrassed by my ensemble.

“I think you look beautiful! I mean, you always look very pretty! I mean, uhhh, please don’t think I’m being weird!”

I looked at him with wide eyes.

“D-did you- You think I’m pretty,” I stuttered.

“Y-yea… Very actually,” the teen admitted, blushing profusely as he scratched the back of his neck.

I joined him, turning red as a tomato. After that awkward moment, he began to show me all of his nerdy interests including music, shows, and even video games. I had instantly fallen in love with a game called Overwatch. We took turns as we played it for hours, and it didn’t take me long to find out that I was a support main, specifically Lucio and Mercy, while still being good at Tracer and Mei. Peter was excellent at Brigette and Reinhart and Genji and just any character he picked overall.

I had never laughed so hard or had so much before in my life! This boy was always finding new ways to make me smile and make me fall that much more for him. When we got tired of games, we sat and talked for hours about anything and everything. Aunt May had also proven to be an absolute sweetheart and immediately welcomed me. I had no idea that families could ever be so accepting!

“Why do you always wear long sleeves,” he asked me.

I went silent, eyes falling to the ground as I struggled to come up for an answer.

“I promise I won’t judge you. Y-you don’t have to tell me, though, if you don’t want to,” Peter said quickly.

“Maybe some other time,” I said quietly.

And that was the end of our awkward conversation. The day went by too fast and all too soon did I have to leave Peter and go back to the Tower.

I ended up spending almost every day at Peter’s house after that. Sometimes Ned would come over and the three of us would geek out over a variety of things. They helped me study and catch up and always made me smile, no matter what was happening. They had also come up with a nickname for me: Kit Kat. Today, it was just Peter and I and we were currently in his room eating ice cream and chatting away.

“Will you tell me why you always wear long sleeves and sweatpants even though it’s like a zillion degrees outside?”

It was weird how I prepared for this exact question. Underneath my sweatshirt was a tank top, and track shorts under my sweatpants (not as uncomfortable as you might think. I normally would take my pants off after school when I got in Tony’s car).

He deserved to know….If he truly did like me, then he needed to know he was chasing a hideous monster. With a deep breath, I stripped my sweatshirt and sweatpants off my body, revealing the burn scars that littered my skin. The burn on my leg had healed and scarred over the skin a pale pink and withered like it had aged, but my body had not.

“Holy shit,” Peter breathed out.

“The Avengers were attempting to put out a forest fire when I met, well ran into them… A tree was about fall over and kill Clint, but I managed to rescue him and get him to safety…. A burning log had fallen on my leg and well…. Here I am…”

I was waiting for his judgment and insults. Despite having my eyes closed, I could feel the tears falling down my face. It didn’t take long before I was curling into a ball and crying.

“Hey…,” Peter said, getting my attention, “you’re beautiful…”

“R-r-real-l-l-lly?”

“Always,” he told me with a smile, wrapping his around me as he pulled me into a hug.

I snuggled closer on his chest while he calmed me down. I was so shocked that he didn’t find me repulsive. After I caught my breath and calmed myself down, Peter suggested that we go to a movie and do something fun.

“Are you asking me on a date?”

“I guess I am,” he blushed.

The spontaneity shocked me for a second as my face flushed and I readily agreed. Peter left me to go ask his Aunt to take us while I took a minute to recuperate. He came back with good news and asked me what type of movie I would like to see. I wished I had an answer for the teen, but I haven’t really watched many movies, much less go to the movie theater. I really didn’t want him to think I was lame so I just shrugged and played it cool. I grabbed my sweatshirt and was about to slip on my sweatpants when Peter stopped me.

“Wait,” he said, “leave them off.”

“What,” I asked, shocked and surprised.

“Leave them off.”

“Peter, I can't go out like this I-”

“You look beautiful Kit Kat. All of you.”

I reluctantly put my clothes back in my backpack and we started to look at what was playing. We agreed on a cool looking action movie and within twenty minutes, we were off on our date.

The evening was nice as we getting dinner at a Chinese restaurant nearby before Aunt May picked us up. I felt spoiled since Peter paid for everything despite my constant protests. Once we got back, we decided to just chill for the rest of the night before I had to leave. I was currently snuggled to next Peter on his bed with my head on his chest and his arm wrapped around me.

“Why have you been so nice to me,” I asked him.

“What do mean?”

“I mean, you know what I am, you’ve seen how I look, you have no reason to be nice, yet you are. Why?”

“You act like you being a shape-shifter and having scars on your body makes you a monster. I think it makes you special. Us freaks have to stick together,” he explained with a smile.

I just nodded and snuggled closer, letting my body relax against him after a long day. The knock on the door came all too soon and around ten pm, Tony had arrived to take me home. But it felt like I was leaving a piece of me behind when I left Peter to go back to the Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything needed to happen. Idc if Peter does or doesn't play video games like Overewatch, but in this fic he does so get over it. Overwatch is lit. Don't judge me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for cuteness and heavy ass angst ;)

Tony was not thrilled when he heard about my said date, but he was happy for me, so he didn’t give me a hard time. The others were also very supportive of me and my feelings for Peter. I had slowly started to develop a newfound confidence and got comfortable wearing short sleeves and shorts, and recently, for rare occasions, skirts. This didn’t go unnoticed as almost every member of the team had commented with something like “You look really good” or “I’m shocked you haven’t had a heat stroke”. Clint had fake cried and joked that his hard work was finally paying off.

Speaking of Peter, our relationship had reached a whole new level, and it was definitely for the better. We had made arrangements to go on another date after school, and aside from that, the awkward flirting was at an all-time high, contrary to Jon Bellion’s All Time Low.

This definitely didn’t go unnoticed by Ned, and more importantly, Flash, who had upped his teasing to new heights as well. For the most part, we would just ignore him, as he had become less violent towards us. That didn’t stop him from commenting. I paid him no mind, getting less and less afraid of him each time.

“Look, it’s Peter and his little pet,” Flash teased.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up and caused me to stop in my tracks. No way in HELL was I about to let that slide. I turned around, my eyes changing to a bright amber while my teeth turned into razors. I snarled at him for maybe a fraction of a second before going back to normal and leaving him wondering if he was going insane.

The rest of biology class was spent with Flash casting worried and shocked glances back at me and various moments, getting more and more freaked out with each passing second. Needless to say, he backed off for the rest of the day. Peter and Ned asked what I did and I only replied by saying I showed him what he wanted to see and left it at that.

When school ended, we hugged Ned goodbye so Peter and I could go about our day. 

“Have fun lovebirds,” Ned joked.

I only stuck my tongue out at him while Peter rolled his eyes. Before we left, I slipped away into a bathroom to change clothes. I couldn’t exactly show up to school in what I planned on wearing with Peter. I changed from my usual jeans and casual T-shirt into a short black skirt with a polka-dot mauve sweater and combat boots. I slipped on a jean jacket and took my hair out of my ponytail and ruffled it out a little before fixing it. Happy with the results, I left to rejoin Peter.

The next few hours were spent with Peter and I getting lunch and ice cream and exploring the city: going to parks, stores, and anywhere that we walked by. 

“I forgot to tell you! You look beautiful today,” he told me with a blush.

My face flushed red as I looked down at my outfit.

“R-Really? Thank you,” I said bashfully.

He nodded and then looked up at the sky and smiled. He took my hand and pulled me along the sidewalk.

“I want to show you something,” he told me.

“What is it,” I asked, a little concerned by his urgency.

He didn’t answer me, instead, he just took me to a secluded alley where no one would see or find us.

“So Kit Kat, you want to go on a date with your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man?”

“Always, but this time, I’m just gonna stay close,” I smirked while I turned away to give him privacy while he changed into his outfit.

“Try and keep up shifty,” he joked.

“You’re in charge of my clothes Spidey,” I told him.

“Just hurry up.”

I only let out a chuckle and concentrated as I took a deep breath to relax. This was the first time I had ever shape-shifted willing in front of someone and I was terrified of Peter maybe judging me after we have come so far. 

No use in worrying about that now.

My body shrunk as I changed into a small finch. I hopped out of the clothes that trapped me and onto the ground and looked up at my friend who was dressed in his Spider-Man outfit. I had to admit, he looked pretty dang good. The way his suit adhered to his body and brought out his obviously toned muscles would’ve sent shivers down my spine if I was in my human form.

“That is the coolest thing I have ever seen in my entire life,” he commented as he put my clothes into his backpack neatly before he asked, “You ready?”

I chirped at him and fluttered my wings. He smirked and then we were off. Peter shot webs and used his spider powers to move from building to building around the city. I kept pace with the teen, enjoying the feeling of the wind against my wings as I soared through the air.

My curiosity only grew as time went on. Where were we going? Where was he taking me? My question was answered as he landed on top of a large building and waited for me. I chirped and hopped over to find cover to change. He opened the backpack and we changed in privacy. 

“Why are we on top of this building?”

“You’ll see.”

He took my hand and led me to edge where sat down and motioned for me to join him. I took my place next to him and looked up at him for answers.

“The view of the city and the sunset is beautiful from here….,” was all he said.

I hummed in response. He was right. The view was gorgeous and I found myself mesmerized by the fiery colors of the sky above and the sounds of the city below. We sat in silence and watched the sun slowly disappear in the sky, only a sliver remaining. Peter’s hand had somehow managed to rest on top of mine since the time we’ve been sitting here. It was then that I finally looked at the boy next to me.

Our eyes locked, and it was as though time had stopped and all that mattered and existed at this moment was him and I. I found it hard to breathe as I held his gaze. The dying light of the sun illuminated his face just right and made it look as though he was an angel from heaven. He was so close, so unbelievably close, and it was like an unseen force was pulling us together.

“J-Jasmine? C-Can I kiss you,” Peter asked.

“Do you really have to ask?”

He gulped and leaned in, our eyes fluttering closed as our lips tentatively touched and melded into a gentle kiss. His lips were soft and heaven against mine. Every nerve on my body was sent into a frenzy, but everything was calm and relaxed at the same time. It was like a strange high and euphoric feeling. I prayed that this wasn’t a dream, and if was, I hoped that it never ended as I wanted to be stuck in this moment forever. But alas, the kiss ended all too soon and we pulled away. It took me a second to get out of my haze and look at him.

“Was- was that OK,” he asked, clearly nervous.

“It was amazing….”

He visibly relaxed and I rested my head on his shoulder. So many feelings had sprung to life moments afterward. I loved Peter, and I needed to know if he loved me too. A lingering question swirled in my head, preventing me from continuing to enjoy this moment with him. 

“Peter?”

“Y-y-yea?”

“Does this mean we’re a thing now? Like… Boyfriend and girlfriend?”

“Do you want to be?”

“Ever since I met you that’s what I wanted.”

“Then that’s what we are.”

He gently pushed the hair out of my face before giving me another gentle and soft kiss, one that had me melting into him within seconds. I could’ve stayed up on the roof with him forever, but unfortunately, I had to go back to the Tower, leaving both of us no option but to leave.

 

When Tony had found out about my relationship with Peter, it took a little bit of convincing for him not to go rip the teen’s head off or give him a sex talk. The others had been happy for me when it inevitably got out. Nothing in the Tower stays a secret.

“YOU TWO WHAT NOW???!!!!!!!!!”

I giggled at his reaction.

“Tony, calm down. She’s fifteen,” Nat rolled her eyes.

“He what!?”

“He kissed me and asked me to be his girlfriend!”

Tony just paced back and forth, rubbing his temples and muttering to himself continuously.

“Awww… C’mon Stark. The Man of Spiders and Cat Girl are adorable together,” Thor said.

“See! Even Thor ships it! If Thor is OK with it you should be to dad!”

Aside from school and my relationship, I had started to train with Clint and Natasha after school. Because being with the Avengers puts an automatic target on my back at all times, they wanted to ensure I would be able to protect myself if something were to happen. Which is why I was in the process of getting my butt beat. 

“You know, it’s hard to imagine that you saved me in that forest. You have absolutely no skills whatsoever kitty cat,” Clint puffed out.

“Don’t make me regret saving you,” I groaned, rolling my eyes playfully.

While I still had a lot to learn, I had to admit, I had gained quite a bit of knowledge from the assassin. Over the course of two weeks, I had only gotten better and better and I was able to have an actual spar with Clint without him having to go easy on me within the two-month mark. Aside from me getting better at sparring, Peter and I had been inseparable since we started dating. Even he was able to show me some fighting skills if I asked him. But soon I started to feel useless. The Avengers could go on missions, Peter was Spider-man, and where did that leave me? 

It wasn’t until the next day at school when we had a big test coming up that an idea sprang in my head. I had beat Peter to biology, which was odd because he usually was at his locker, but since I couldn’t find him there, I just went to class. Even Ned wondered where the blonde was. He stumbled in right on time, looking like he had been used as a punching bag as he slumped down next to me and immediately let his head fall onto the table.

“Peter, baby, are you alright,” I asked him, very concerned to see him in such a state.

“Dude, you look like shit,” Ned stated.

“Mmm’ fine….,” he mumbled.

I wasn’t convinced. He was barely conscious during the test and was like a zombie for most of the day. Halfway through the day, I was getting worried. We were heading to get lunch and that’s when I decided to press for answers.

“What’s wrong? You’ve been a zombie all day,” I commented.

“Just had a rough patrol last night...Didn’t get much sleep.”

I saw how he winced when he sat down and that was the final straw.

“Hallway. Now,” I demanded, practically dragging him with me.

I left Ned alone, who (wisely) decided to man the fort until we got back. I pulled Peter into a more secluded area so we could talk privately.

“What happened last night,” I pressed.

“These guys were trying to rob an ATM, and things got a little rough…,” he explained.

I narrowed my eyes and knew that there was more.

“Show me.”

He let out a defeated sigh and lifted the side of his shirt to show me a huge and nasty bruise on his ribs. No doubt there were more.

“Holy shit Peter,” I breathed out, inspecting the wound with wide eyes.

“It’ll be gone by tomorrow…”

“This is no excuse! It is too dangerous for you to go alone!”

“Sweetheart…”

“No! I won’t let you put yourself at risk out there by yourself! I’m going with you,” I told him.

Peter seemed to regain some life at that statement, perking up with shocked and wide eyes.

“Hell no! You’re not ready to go out on the field at all!”

“And you are,” I shot back.

“Yea! I am!”

I could feel my emotions running wild, threatening to take over. I only scoffed in disbelief as I grabbed his shirt and lifted it and revealed his bruise. I had no idea that my eyes had turned red my teeth had changed into canine killing machines. 

“Is this ‘ready for the field’?!”

“Ya know what? It is! I’m ready because I have experience and I’m trained and at least I have my powers under control! You don’t and you’d probably end up hurting or killing someone!”

I stopped instantly, the air catching in my throat. I backed away and felt the tears in my eyes threatening to spill over and a choked sob escaped my throat.

“Jas...Baby...I’m sorry I-”

I didn’t stay as I ran away, sobbing as I left Peter’s yelling behind. I ran until I couldn’t run anymore. I ran until my lungs burned. I ran until the school faded into the distance, I had no destination in mind, anywhere would do. I had run all the way to a neighborhood park a few miles away from the school. I was out of breath and exhausted and could barely breathe.

I went to the bench and curled into a ball, and pulled my phone out of my backpack and dialed the one number I knew would answer every time. The phone only rang twice before I got an answer.

“Jazzy Cat? What’s up are you OK,” Tony said as he picked up the phone.

“D-d-T-To-on-n-nnyy…,” I sobbed.

“Whoa! Holy shit! Slow down, kid...Breathe... What’s going on,” Tony asked.

“C-c-caa-an y-e-ou pick m-m-e up...Please….I want to go home…. I want to come hoooo-oom-m-me..”

“Slow down Jazzy. What happened? Can you tell me where you are?”

“I don’t know..I don’t know...I just ran...I’m at a park….I can’t-I don’t….Dad please…”

He told me to take a breath and try to calm down and not to move and that he was on his way. That left me alone with my thoughts, which were the worst company at a time like this. I couldn’t believe he said that… I just wanted to help him….His point about me not being experienced may be true, but to say I’d end up killing someone? Is that what he thought? Was everything he said just a lie? Oh, God… Was it true? Am I so inexperienced and dangerous that I would kill someone? What does that make me than what I turn into? What does that make me, but an animal?

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn’t even hear Tony arrive in his Iron Man suit. All I knew was that two strong arms were pulling me into a comforting embrace.

“It’s OK Jasmine...It’s OK… I’m here now,” Tony cooed.

“He lied to me….He lied to me...He lied…,” I sobbed.

I don’t know how long we stated like that: Tony holding me as I cried into his chest. It had to be at least ten minutes before he took me home where I could cry alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter! Thank you for all of the love and support. I hope I am living up to the expectations and giving you lovely readers a story that you enjoy! Speaking of enjoyment, I hope you like it! Just so you know, if I post this chapter and see it's too short for my liking, I may add more to the chapter :)

Telling my family what had happened was no easy task by any stretch of the imagination. Tony had exploded, screaming about wanting to murder Peter. Nat had hugged me and assured it would work out. Bruce was lost in the situation and was sure to remind me that I wasn’t a monster. Steve had been upset that it happened at all. And Clint… Well, the archer was there for me, like he had been the entire time. He was my true best friend. Ned was cool, but Peter had undoubtedly sprinkled thoughts in his mind by now. They were thick as thieves and I knew if push came to shove, Ned would pick Peter over me in a heartbeat.

Clint gave my hand a comforting squeeze as he sat next to my bed where I was currently sobbing in my pillow. He was quiet for the most part, just being silent company and letting me know he was there. 

“I just want to help people...I hate being weird! WHY CAN’T I BE NORMAL,” I cried out.

“Jasmine, you aren’t weird. You’re just unique. And you can help people. Shit, you already have. I mean, without you, I wouldn’t be sitting here. Isn’t that helping people?”

I had no response. His points were solid, but I couldn’t shake the sadness.

“I thought I could trust him….”

“You can never trust boys to not fuck something up,” Clint informed me.

I just chuckled. He wasn’t wrong, so maybe it was just me that was stupid? Too late to think about that now. 

“Thank you for being here,” I told him.

“Of course. Is there anything I can do?”

“Not at the moment… I kind of just need to be alone,” I told him.

He nodded and kissed my forehead before leaving me to my thoughts. Clint stopped at the doorway and looked back at me with sad eyes.

“We’re here for you Jazzy… If you need anything just ask,” he said sympathetically.

“Thanks, Clint.”

He just smiled before leaving. Peter had blown up my phone for an hour, but I couldn’t bring myself to check it or respond. In fact, I couldn’t bring myself to do anything. I had laid in bed, staring at the wall for the rest of the day. While the team had tried to coax me out of bed and bribe me with food, the thought of moving was physically nauseating. If it was this hard to get up now, how hard would it be to get out of bed tomorrow?

 

Getting up was a struggle in the morning, but I was determined not to let it cripple me. I would get through the day if it killed me, damnit! Tony was shocked that I had chosen to go to school, but I was adamant in my decision. While on the way there, Tony had tried to give advice, but I couldn’t listen. My brain was a thousand miles away as I stared mindlessly out the window. It wasn’t until I heard Tony calling my name that I was snapped out of my head.

“Jasmine!”

“Huh?”

“We’re here kiddo…”

“Oh...Ok...Thanks,” I said, grabbing my backpack and getting ready to head in.

“Jazzy wait,” Tony called out.

I turned around to look at him with confused eyes.

“If you need to come home, just call,” he said.

I smiled at him.

“I will. Thanks pops,” I told him, pecking him on the forehead before walking inside.

I went to my locker to find Peter waiting for me. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the inevitable confrontation. His eyes widened when he saw me: a deep look of concentration was on his face like he was battling with inner conflict. He probably was.

“Jasmine!”

I ignored him as though he wasn’t there at all as I opened my locker and put my stuff inside. He tried to talk to me, but I kept up my silent treatment. But those puppy eyes….Gosh, darn those puppy eyes and his sad baby face… No. I have to be strong. I kept walking to my class, eyes looking straight ahead to avoid glancing at the teen keeping pace beside me.

“Jaz, baby, wait,” Peter said grabbing my arm and halting me in my tracks, forcing me to look at him.

“What,” I snapped, noticing how he visibly flinched. It took every fiber of my being to not apologize.

“Listen, I’m sorry. I was wrong. I shouldn’t have said what I did. You’re not a monster, and I know you would never hurt anyone, especially not on purpose. I’m sorry,” he apologized, eyes staring at the ground in shame.

“Leave me alone,” I snapped jerking my arm out of his grip.

I continued to walk to class, leaving him behind as I took a seat in the back of the class. I ignored him in biology and for most of the day, but he finally got me at lunch.

“Jaz...I’m sorry. Please listen to me…”

“You have thirty seconds. Go.”

“You’re not a monster. I love you so much. I didn’t mean it, baby. I was just nervous. I didn’t want you to get hurt-”

I sighed, and it looked like he was about to say more so I held up my hand.

“No. You were right. I’m not ready. It doesn’t matter anymore… I am what I am. Even if it’s a monster.”

“You’re not a monster. I’m so sorry baby,” he said.

“How can I trust you? The one person I believed in… The one person I thought was supposed to believe I wasn’t monster… Who’s supposed to believe that I’m good and not the devil’s spawn said I would kill someone. That I would get in the way and do more harm than good…”

“Kit Kat-”

“You don’t get to call me that anymore Peter,” I hissed, cutting him off mid-sentence, “I can’t be with someone I can’t trust. And I definitely can’t be with someone who doesn’t trust me not to hurt them…”

Peter’s eyes widened and I could see the panic and sadness filling in his eyes as tears threatened to fall down his face. It hurt my soul to see him like this, but in the end, it was probably for the best… No matter how much I wanted to be with him, this was the best choice. Then why did it hurt so much?

“Jasmine, please… I don’t want to lose you. I’ll make it up to you I promise. Baby, please… You’re not a monster. I know you won’t hurt me… Give me another chance,” he pleaded.

I shut my eyes tightly, battling with my conflicting feelings. On the one hand, I wanted to stand strong with my decision, but on the other, I wanted nothing more than to kiss those soft lips and let him hold me forever. Why was this so complicated? Why couldn’t I choose? 

“OK…. Fine… But just know, once I get better at controlling my powers and fighting, I am going to convince dad to let me go on patrols with you. And there is NOTHING you can do to stop me,” I told him.

“Fine… All that matters is that I have you…,” he replied.

I smiled at him, blushing profusely. Life with him was better than life without him, so I decided to give him one more chance. I would gain control of my powers and I would get better and I would protect Peter and keep him safe. Because ultimately, that is all I wanted from all of this: to see him safe.

“Are you free today,” I asked him as we got up from the lonely table I was sitting at to join Ned.

“Yea. What’d you have in mind,” Peter said.

“To hang with my favorite spider obviously,” I smirked.

Ned’s eyes lit up at the sight of Peter and me together.

“It’s good to see y’all back together,” he beamed.

I shot him a bright smile and we started talking about video games and comparing them. I only hopped in on games like Overwatch and Resident Evil and Call Of Duty as I had only just begun to scratch the surface of the nerd world. I had to admit, there was a lot that the nerd community had to offer. When school ended, I felt like I could fly as I skipped out of the building, swinging my hand and pulling Peter with me. We decided that we going to go hang at the Tower today. Mostly so we could train and study and possibly let me brag to the team, or at least show them we were back together. I met Tony in his usual spot and his eyes widened when he saw Peter and me together.

“You guys are back together,” he asked, sounding surprised.

“Yep,” I said happily, giving him a quick hug.

“Hi Mr. Stark,” Peter greeted.

“Peter, you’re a great kid, but if break her heart like that again, I will end you.”

I scolded Tony as Peter’s face turned white as a sheet with shame yet fear and determination.

“I’m sorry sir. It won’t happen again.”

When we finally arrived at the Tower, Peter and I spent our time doing homework and studying for upcoming tests before we made our way to the training room so he could teach me some fighting moves. I had kept up with him quite well and we were almost evenly matched, but I was still a rookie and had a lot to learn. However, Peter was an excellent teacher and taught me a bunch of new moves and tricks. While we were sparring, I was able to see the full extent of his skills and strength. This boy was handcrafted by the Gods as his body was the definition of perfect: toned and muscular and lean. A perfect balance between strength and agility. It took everything I had not to drool on the floor over the sight. It was easy at first, to be focused on learning and get in a competitive mindset, but as time went on, my thoughts drifted in a new direction entirely, wanting nothing more than to feel his body against mine and have his lips run over my skin and-

My disgusting thoughts of what naked Peter might look like were cut off as I failed to dodge his attack and was pinned against the wall. It occurred to me at that moment how close he actually was. I could feel his heavy breath hitting my face, sending shivers down my body that took the rest of my breath away.

“P-P-Peter,” I gasped, which sounded more like a breathy moan, but it was all I could manage to say.

Our lips crashed together in a desperate kiss: tongue teeth and passion pouring out. Peter’s hand gripped my hair and pulled the strands lightly, pulling a moan from my lips as his tongue slipped inside. We both had to pull away for air, panting and breathing heavily, our foreheads pressed together as we struggled to catch our breath, but wanting nothing more than continue getting lost in another kiss.

“Bedroom,” I breathed out.

He nodded and we made our way out of the training room and to my room where I shut and locked the door. As soon as the lock clicked, our lips were back together as we stumbled our way to the bed, lips never breaking contact. I ended up falling back on the mattress, Peter landing on top of me in a very….intimate position. 

“I can’t believe I almost lost you…I love you so much. You’re wonderful and amazing and I never want to let you go… I was so stupid,” he pants, forehead pressed against mine as we breathed each other’s air.

“I love you too spidey,” I said with a bright smile.

He chuckled and gave me one final kiss before settling down next to me and holding me in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought they were going to go at it like rabbits! Ha! Got em! Anyways, thank you for reading! Feedback and suggestions are always appreciated! if you see mistakes let me know. I know that in one of the chapters I had messed up the character's name and put Hayley. I mixed this story up with my other one. I fixed the error though. If there are any more please feel free to say something! I try my best to catch them all, but sometimes I miss things. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully, I can get the next one out soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony flips out, Jasmine loses her mind, and Peter is there to help. However, he can't stay forever.
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! I hope you enjoy this chapter
> 
> Trigger warning: child abuse, flashbacks

The next few months were spent with me vigorously training and working on controlling my powers whenever I wasn’t working on school. I had come very far in my fighting skills and had learned to shift into another form and back without ruining my clothes. It was a huge breakthrough that I wouldn’t have to wear a new change of clothes or shift back naked every time I morphed. I have also been practicing on shifting into other people, which was going alright, more or less. I had shown off my new skills to Tony, who immediately became suspicious and knew I was after something.

“Alright kid. What is this about?”

I huffed, acting confused.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re not showing me your skills for nothing. I know you better. What is this about,” he asked, arms crossed in a very dad-like manner.

I let out a groan as I threw my hands up in defeat.

“OK fine! I want to go on patrols with Peter and-”

“Hell no.”

He started walking away and left the training room, causing me to groan and scurry after him.

“What!? Why not?”

“It’s too dangerous and I don’t want you getting hurt,” he replied stubbornly.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

“I’ll be fine! I can fight and control my powers,” I retorted, “Please!”

“Jasmine, stop. The answer is no. I’m not talking about this with you.”

“C’mon! I can spar with Natasha with no problem! I can handle myself! I-”

“I SAID NO AND THAT'S FINAL!!,” Tony shouted, abruptly turning on me which caused him to yell in my face, “NOW DROP IT! DON’T BRING THIS UP AGAIN OR-”

I flinched back, throwing my hands up to protect my face out of instinct more than anything and Tony’s eyes widened. My eyes watered and I unconsciously whimpered. He had never yelled at me like that before. It only brought back memories of when my foster parents used to yell and hurt me; it was the first time where I felt threatened by Tony even though he would never actually hurt me.

“Jasmine I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

I didn’t let him finish his sentence as I ran away and left the Tower, morphing into a bird and flying away to the one house where my lover was. I landed on his windowsill, chirping and pecking his window with my beak. It took a little bit before he finally opened his window and let me hop my way inside where I proceeded to shift back into my human form and curl into a ball on the floor as I sobbed.

“Kit-Kit? Whoa, hey. Baby, what’s wrong,” he asked, quickly coming over to kneel down and envelop me in a comforting hug for me to cry on his shoulder.

“T-T-T-Too-o-ony… H-h-he-ee y-yelled-d-d aaat m-m-me,” I sobbed, sniffling as I tried to talk normally.

“He yelled at you,” Peter repeated, sounding shocked.

I nodded as I squeezed him tighter and cried harder. Not only did the man who I saw as my father yell at me, but it brought back repressed memories that I worked so hard to shut out and forget, making this incident that much worse.

“It’s alright sweetheart. I got ya. Just breathe Jas. Just breathe,” he said, stroking my hair gently in a soothing manner.

His sweet words did nothing to calm me down from the current flashback I was having.

 

I was eleven and laying on the cold stone floor of the tiny basement I had been confined in for the past two years. At first, my fifth foster family was sweet. Of course, that was until they found out what I was when I was eight. Since then, they had treated me like the monster I was. Today, however, was actually very quaint as I hummed along to the imaginary tune in my head. Suddenly, I could feel a very familiar pain spreading through my body and I stopped humming and fell on the ground with a shout. My bones snapped and contorted in awkward angles, breaking as I painfully changed. My foster parents arrived at the door to find me fighting the shift, bones broken and cracked as I writhed and screamed in agony. I never knew what I was going to change to as I successfully forced my bones to snap back to their original positions and retain my human form.

“Paul, she’s changing again,” Maria, my foster mom, told her husband.

“Don’t worry. I got it,” he replied.

I was panting heavily as sweat trickled down my face from the intense agony I had just endured. It was like I had run a marathon. I didn’t get a chance to catch my breath Paul began to beat me senseless with his belt.

“Fuckin monster… I’ll beat you back to hell myself if I have to if you don’t stop this bullshit,” he growled.

I was in no shape to fight back, not that I would if I had the chance, so all I could do was try and protect myself from the flurry of kicks and punches as he assaulted me and beg for forgiveness and for him to stop. Every family had the been the same.

“Daddy stop! Please, Mr. Paul, you’re hurting me! Stop please,” I cried, begging for him to end this torment.

“BEG FOR FORGIVENESS GIRL! GOD DESPISES UNHOLY CREATURES LIKE YOU!”

No matter how much I pleaded and cried and begged for God’s forgiveness, he just kept going and going and going and going and going and going…..

 

“Jasmine!”

Peter’s voice brought me back to the real world, but it still felt like my foster parents were present as I held onto the teen like a lifeline and sobbed.

“Jas, baby what’s wrong? Are you alright,” he asked, confused and concerned.

“D-d-do-on’t ll-let th-them g-g-get me,” I told him, panic and sadness mixing together like a horrible cocktail.

“Who are you talking about babe?”

“M-m-my fos-s-ster p-p-parents...Th-th-they-y’ll-l-l h-h-hurt m-m-me again..”

“You’re safe Jasmine. It wasn’t real… I’ll protect you. They can’t hurt you anymore. And they never will again,” Peter said.

He held me close and rocked me back and forth like a child as he let me cry in his chest all while whispering soothing words into my hair. It took a long time for me calm down and finally pull away from the blonde who looked at me with concerned eyes.

“Are you ok,” he asked.

I nodded and sniffled, wiping my nose on my shirt which prompted Peter to hold out some tissues for me which I gratefully accepted with a small smile of thanks. I made my way over to his bed and sat down.

“So, what happened,” Peter questioned, sitting on a chair in front of me.

“Which part?”

“Whatever part you’re ready to explain or talk about. If you want to that is! I mean, you don’t have to tell me anything. I just thought that maybe you would like to talk about it is all…,” he rambled, blushing as he rubbed the back of his neck.

His adorableness never failed to me laugh and smile. He deserved to know everything. I mean, we were dating for goodness sakes! We’ve known each other for about six months now. He deserves to know what happened. I explained what happened at the Tower and why Tony had yelled at me, but more importantly, what him yelling at me at triggered. I told him how every foster family that adopted me ended up sending me back and abusing me.

“It was like I was eleven again… I was back at that house… I could feel him beating me… And I could feel him here,” I explained, taking a deep breath to calm myself and not break down.

Peter was quiet as he held my hand and listened to me, making sure I knew that I could stop at any given point and comforting me the whole time. We talked about it for around thirty minutes and he held me for about ten before Aunt May knocked on his door and slowly opened it. She didn’t question my presence, knowing of my abilities and connected the dots of how I got here. She did, however, scold Peter for not telling her that I had come over and hugged me tightly as if she knew something had happened. It turns out she did as she informed us that Tony had called and asked where I was.

“You two be safe now,” she said with a warm smile before leaving us alone again.

We decided to watch movies for the rest of the day and we're currently watching Breakfast Club. We were currently on his bed with my head resting on his chest as he held me close. It was ten pm and I knew I would have to go back soon, but I wasn’t ready to leave Peter yet who was singing along to the ending. I inhaled the scent of him: safety, warmth, and love.

“It’s getting late babe. We should probably take you back,” Peter said.

“Nah. I can fly back,” I told him.

“You sure?”

I nodded as I snuggled closer to him, dramatically sniffing him once again which caused him to laugh.

“You’re a dork!”

“It’s not my fault you smell so good!”

He shook his head at me and kissed my forehead.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you too.”

Peter started to get up which caused me to whine and hold him still.

“I don’t want to leave you! You smell good and I’ll miss you,” I pouted.

“Baby, it’s late. I want you to get back safe. Tony is probably worried sick.”

I pouted harder as I got up and was about to shift when an idea sparked in my head.

“Let me take a jacket or a shirt or something,” I told him.  
“Why?”  
“So I can sleep with the smell of you and have you with me.” :)

He shook his head again, but went to his closet and handed me a gray jacket which I slipped on and took a inhale before kissing him goodbye and shifting into a bird and flying back to the Tower.

When I got back, I had found that not only Tony but the entire team was waiting for me in the living room. They seemed to be in a deep discussion and I hoped to slip away quietly when Thor, the loudest person of the group, noticed me.

“Lady Jasmine!”

Great. The entire team was now aware of my presence and turned to look at me.

“Jasmine, look I’m sorry I-” Tony started.

“Don’t talk to me,” I said quickly, cutting him off and running past them to my room.

“Jasmine wait,” Nat called out.

I stopped and turned around, deciding to listen to what she had to say.

“We talked it over and we decided you are ready to go on patrols,” Steve finished.

“It’s not about that anymore,” I told them before running off.

I could hear their shouts for me to stop, wait, and listen, but I wanted none of it. This went far beyond me being upset that Tony didn’t let me go on patrols. No. It was more than that now. It was about the memories, the PTSD, the flashback, everything he made me remember. Everything I didn’t want to remember.

As soon as I got to my room, I shut and locked the door and curled into a ball on my bed. WIthout Peter here to distract me and give me something else to focus on, my thoughts and memories had free reign to go crazy, and the longer time went on, the more I began to freak out until I was having flashbacks yet again.

I could feel their presence, all the families that abused me, surrounding my body and yelling their mean and insulting words. They were so loud, even when I covered my ears, they still sounded so loud that they were deafening. It got worse and worse until the families that used to physically abuse actually appeared in front of my eyes. In my room. With me. Staring at my trembling form with hatred and anger. Tears ran down my face as I was frozen in fear.

“You can’t hide from the eyes of God, Jasmine,” Paul, my fifth and last foster dad said, his wife whispering religious words that I couldn’t hear.

“You’re a fuckin monster,,” Rory, my third foster dad growled.

“N-n-no….You’re not real….You can’t be real...You’re a flashback!"

They slowly started to walk forward until they were right in front of me as I yelled at them to stay back.

“Please stay away,” I whimpered.

Just like before, my words meant nothing, as though they were never said at all. They were beating me all over again, yelling at me ruthlessly as I cried and screamed for them to stop. There was a distant knock and yelling that didn’t belong to my abusers, but they didn’t stop beating me or yelling. Familiar voices yelled in the distance to open the door and let them in, but I couldn’t get up or move.

“No one can save you. Once a monster, always a monster. Stupid piece of garbage,” Rory hissed.

“SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! STOP! PLEASE! IT HURTS! IT HURTS,” I cried out before crying.

A loud crash sounded and suddenly, they were gone as I was pulled into a strong embrace. I felt two arms wrap around me and hold me tightly.

“It’s alright Jasmine….You’re safe,” a very familiar voice cooed.

Clint’s soft voice along with the warm and safe scent of Peter’s jacket brought me back to reality as I sobbed into his chest until I eventually couldn’t keep my eyes open anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently working on Jasmine and Peter smut and sex scene. Every time I try to add it or throw it in, it seems too early. I also want to make sure I get the awkward sexiness perfect because you guys deserve nothing less than that. It's so hard to nail it. I'm trying though. I was also thinking about her having regression after this. Ya know, acting like a child/little girl. I'm unsure though. It's just a thought. I just want to make this a good story and keep my readers happy. Anyways, let me know if you guys have any suggestions! Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Also just a quick sidenote, the reason he yelled at her was because he is just scared of her getting hurt and it came out in the form of aggression. And I do sleep with my boyfriend's jacket every night. We do swaps when the jacket no longer smells like him :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! What's up lovelies!? So, I had originally thought to make Jazzy go through age regression. Age play and age regression are very different things. 
> 
> Age play is when someone pretends to be an age younger than they actually are. It is safe and consensual and usually involves a Dom and normally serves for sexual purposes but not always.
> 
> Age regression is when someone mentally regresses to an age younger than they are. It is NEVER sexual and the regressor is not consciously aware of them regressing. It is usually a response to trauma, or stress, or triggers. 
> 
> In age play, the "little/Middle" is completely of what's going on and knows consciously/subconsciously that they are pretending. Regressors do not know what they're regressing. 
> 
> Someone can be into age play and still mentally regress, but they are two things that should be kept separate. Just wanted to make this clear. 
> 
> At any rate, here is the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this! ;)
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Violence, Underage stuff, Age-PLAY

It had been a rough couple weeks and there was a lot of crapping on Tony from the team, and once Peter found out what happened when I got back the Tower, he was livid. I begged him not to say anything, but I had a feeling that he did. At any rate, I had been going to therapy for my past trauma and I was not amused, but it did help. The flashbacks happened less and less as time went on and got easier to deal with. 

Aside from me learning how to deal with my flashbacks, I had been thinking about trying to further my sex life with Peter and wondering how to go about it. I had been wanting to try a couple things, but I was scared that he would get uncomfortable and leave. But, I really wanted more, which was why I snuggled closer to Peter and started softly nibbling on his neck and easily distracting him from the homework he was working on.

“Babe, this math homework is due tomorrow,” he said.

“It’s not my fault you didn’t do it earlier,” I countered before going back to kiss his soft flesh.

He pulled away and softly pushed me back, but I could see he was tempted.

“Seriously Jas, I can’t fail this class.”

I pouted and before I could process the words I was about to say, they were already out.

“But Daaaaddddyy I ache…”

My eyes widened and he dropped his pencil and turned around to look at with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open slightly. My face flushed red and I struggled to say something, but I couldn’t form a coherent word. I was unable to do anything but stand in my spot and stare at the ground as I fiddled with my hands.

Did I really just say that? How could I screw this up so bad? We were doing fine. I knew it. I knew I should’ve left it alone and just settled with what we had instead of fucking it up. Goddamnit! Why do I ruin everything? Can’t I just have one normal experience for once? I mean this is some bullshit!

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to call you that! I’ve been meaning to talk to you about this but I didn’t know what to say! I’m so sorry,” I blurted, rambling on my apology and unable to finish as Peter cut me off.

“D-don’t worry about it! It’s cool. Uhh...I mean,” he cleared his throat and blinked rapidly a couple of times before he continued, “W-w-why don’t y-you come over here so you can show D-daddy how sorry you are?”

My face flushed an even deeper shade of red which I didn’t know was possible as I rose to my feet before Peter stopped me causing me to look at him with confusion.

“Nuh-uh. Be a good girl and crawl to Daddy.”

Dear heavens… Even though he was clearly nervous, it didn’t stop it from being any less sexy and enticing as I dropped to my hands and knees and held eye contact with him while I crawled over to him. I sat on my legs, gazing up at him innocently before he picked me up and sat me on his lap. His smooth hands started to caress my body and I whimpered unconsciously. I shut my eyes tightly when his hands started running up and down my waist.

“So, what were you planning to talk to me-uhh-Daddy- about?”

“I… Umm… I wanted to talk to you about….Ummm- O-our….uhhh… I wanted to t-t-talk about our sex life and I-I-I wanted t-to s-s-see if we could t-take th-things further,” I stuttered.

He hummed in response and his hand moved to my breasts before he hesitantly started touch, squeeze, massage, and knead them surprisingly well for his lack of experience which caused me to moan.  
“So princess, where do you ache? Would it be here,” he asked, gripping my sex and causing me to gasp.

He stopped and pulled his hand away which was very disappointing.

“Are you alright? Did I hurt you,” he asked with a concerned voice.

“Hell yes. Please don’t stop,” I breathed out.

I managed to open my eyes and see his flushed face and lust-filled eyes. He gulped and picked me up before carrying me over to his bed and gently laying me down, handling my body with care before continuing to rub his fingers between my legs. It was so inexperienced, but still so good.

“I-i-is this ok?”

I nodded and it was only two minutes later before he was taking off my pants and touching me hander. I helped him with hand placements and showed him what I liked which was awkward but didn’t deter either of us. In fact, Peter was eager to learn how to please me.

“D-d-daddy,” I moaned out.

“Yes, princess?”

“I want to make you feel good,” I whined, wiggling my hips as I glanced at him puppy eyes.

“Do you think you’ve been a good enough girl for that?”

I let a needy whimper and whine.

“Good girls don’t whine.”

“Please Daddy,” I begged.

He relented and I smiled as I helped him out of his shirt and pants and palmed him through his boxers while I kissed and nibbled the soft skin of his neck which caused him to gasp. He cursed when I took his boxers off and started to move my hand up and down.

“Harder… Squeeze harder….Faster,” he panted.

I did what he said, watching his faces of bliss and feeling myself getting wet from his reactions.

“I wanna taste you, Daddy,” I purred next to his ear which caused him to shudder.

“B-b-baby girl, let me get a condom then,” he breathed out.

“Then it’ll be like I’m doing nothing!”

“I don’t want to force you to-!”

“I can handle it!”

He gave in and I gave a small squeak of excitement as I licked his dick up and down. It surprised me how tasteless it was, but I didn’t hate it as I took him into my mouth and felt him tremble beneath me as he fisted my hair which made me moan.

“S-s-such a-a-a good girl,” he praised, and I could feel myself gush at his words.

It wasn’t long before I felt something salty shoot into my mouth as Peter cursed and continued to praise me as his hips shuddered. I swallowed everything and quickly pulled off when I noticed that he was panting and sweating and his eyes were staring at nothing and glazed over as his body slightly trembled and convulsed like a minor seizure.

Alarms instantly rang in my head and I grabbed his shoulders and called out his name. I was panicking and was about to call for Aunt May when he took a huge inhale and blinked rapidly.

“Are you alright,” I asked him, looking over him to see if there were any signs of something wrong.

“Y-yea...,” he breathed out.

“What the hell happened?”

“My spidey senses went crazy… I call it spidey overload.”

“Of course you do,” I said, rolling my eyes and asking if he was ok.

He nodded and held me close to him.

“Did I do good Daddy?”

“You were excellent peanut,” he praised before kissing me on the forehead.

I beamed and snuggled closer to him and we stayed like that until I had to leave: him holding me close as I cuddled next to him, just enjoying being in his presence as we lay in silence.

Needless to say, our sex life had become quite spicy after that and we would experiment on different things whenever we felt an urge. It was at first awkward for Peter to completely take on the Dom role since he was so sweet and didn’t want to hurt me, but he eventually could switch from normal to Dom at any given moment. All I knew was that he was absolute perfection.

 

The next night, Peter and I went out to go on patrols of the city. We were partners in crime and it made me feel that much closer to him. It was my first patrol and I was ecstatic. Tony had been reluctant to let me go, but he couldn’t stop me from going.

I flew next to him while he swung from building to building. We were currently on our way to go deal with some robbery downtown. This adrenaline rush was like heroin: addictive and exhilarating. It made my blood rush even if it was something small like this. As we got closer, we saw a bunch of guys holding a poor girl at gunpoint and realized the situation was a little bit more dire than we first anticipated.

Normally, Peter and I stuck to lower stuff like ATM’s and car crashes, but this bank robbery was too sweet to ignore and we were close so we thought we might help out a little. However, these guys were not playing around and had the building on lockdown. I chirped to get his attention and flew down to the roof before shifting back into my human form.

“We break in from the inside, find a way through the vents or something and surprise them,” I suggested.

“You make it sound easy,” he chuckled.

I smirked before we found our way in through an air duct. I didn’t think Peter would be able to go through, but his flexible and skinny body made it through as we snuck inside and dropped down on them. I turned into a cheetah as I leaped at one of the robbers and went directly for his shoulder blade. I didn’t want to kill anyone if I didn’t have to.

I could feel the blood pumping through my veins as I fought, making sure to keep an eye on Peter to ensure he was safe. We were almost done fighting off the intruders when I heard Peter yell from behind me before I was tackled to the ground as a loud bang sounded through the air. I found that Peter had pushed me out of the way as I wiggled myself out from underneath him.

Blood seeped from a wound on his back and I nudged him with my nose to try and get a response. When he didn’t, I could feel my heart breaking in pieces as I desperately tried to wake him up. I let out a whine of sadness before turning on the robbers with a snarl. The ten men pointed their guns at me with scared eyes, but I was gone. Rage and sadness took over and my sanity flew out the window. These motherfuckers were going to pay.

Quick as lighting, I transformed from a regular cheetah to a monster as my eyes glowed red, fur like black smoke, large paws as big as a grown man’s hand, and sharp teeth to rip into flesh. I looked like a mixture of a hellhound and werewolf. I roared loudly at them as their weapons fired, but nothing phased me as I leaped onto one of the men holding a bag of money and ripped into the tender skin of his neck. Blood spurted out from the gaping wound before I moved to my next victim, going through them one by one: biting, scratching, and ripping their flesh with sharp teeth and large claws. Each kill only spurred me on and made me crave more. I didn’t stop until every single man was dead, only then did I look back at Peter and bound over to him.

I sniffed him and took his suit between my teeth gently and bounded out of the bank and carried him with me through the city to try and find a place that was more secluded and safe. All I knew was that I supposed to protect and keep this teen safe and take care of him as I had run to an ally before something flew past me and struck the stone building to my side.

“Jasmine, I know you’re in there,” a familiar voice said.

I turned to see a flying red and gold suit flying in the air with a beam pointed at me along with a group of five other weird people. I growled as I backed up, trying to keep the boy safe from these people.

“Jasmine, it’s ok, put him down, we don’t want to hurt you,” the man in the suit said.

I snarled and set the teen down before slashing at the flying suit. They came at me, kicking, blasting, and trying to take me down, but in my feral state of mind, their attacks did little to nothing if they managed to hit me. I had forgotten about the teen I had been protecting, completely driven by rage and bloodlust.

“Sorry about this Lady Jasmine,” someone said next to me.

A hammer hit me in the side, causing me yowl and was sent flying and knocked to the ground. I was kicked in the face by a lady with heels before being blasted by a beam which successfully put me to the ground and which had allowed the flying-suit-man to pin me. The man in the flying suit held his hand out and a beam whirred to life as I snarled, but he didn’t fire.

“C’mon Jasmine. Don’t make me do this,” he said.

The mask suddenly vanished and revealed a very familiar face. White flashes of the man sparked through my head, but it was trumped as I kicked the man off me and pounced to my feet.

“Please, Jasmine,” a man on a building said.

I knew him too… He came down from the building and approached slowly. I backed up slowly, lips curling into a vicious snarl as he lowered the arrow he had pointed at me. His hands were up in non-threatening gesture.

“You’re not a monster...This isn’t you…. I’m not going to hurt you,” he said calmly.

He had successfully stood in front of me and hugged my head next to his chest as he scratched behind my ears. More images flashed through my head and something inside me broke.

I whined and felt an excruciating pain spread throughout my body as I started to change back. I had knocked the archer away in my jumbled mental state as my normal and feral mind battled with one another for control. My normal side was slowly winning while I shifted as I saw the teen on the ground and somehow managed to stumble closer to him before I fell to the ground. The last I saw was a group of people running towards us as I crawled to Peter to try and shield him before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided against the Age-Regression for now. It may appear in the future, but I'm not sure yet. Let me know what y'all think! Feedback and suggestions are appreciated! I love you guys so much! If there's anything you guys would like to see in this story, let me know :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some major angst and feels... Tony is gonna fuck up hard again :). He really needs to learn to control his emotions... You would think that he would learn from his mistakes...
> 
> I couldn't not post this after all of the wonderful comments that blew up my phone and prompted me to get this one out!

The first thing I noticed was the pounding in my head when I started to wake up. It was so hard that I could barely think about anything else, but it eventually died down long enough for my head to start processing things. 

My brain was foggy and I opened my eyes to find myself in the medical room of the Avengers Tower. With my brain finally cleared, I was able to think. How did I get here? I was at the bank with-

Oh, no….

“PETER!”

I shot up from the bed, only to have Clint and Tony grab my shoulders and hold me down to the bed.

“Whoa! Slow down! Calm down Jazzy Cat,” Tony yelled as I struggled in their grip.

My eyes were wide and frantic as I stopped thrashing.

“Where is Peter?!”

“Listen, Jas-”

“WHERE THE FUCK IS HE,” I screamed, successfully shutting them up as I took a breath to calm down before with shaky breath saying, “Is he OK?”

They didn’t answer, which only made me more terrified.

“Let me see him.”

I started to get up, but they stopped me again.

“Slow down kiddo,” Clint said.

I could see it in their faces that something was wrong and I could feel the panic rekindle inside me. I looked at them with confusion. The pounding had resided to a horrible headache as I winced and held my head.

“Are you alright,” Bruce asked.

“Yea...I’m fine…”

The three men were silent and there was obviously something they weren’t telling me.

“I need to see Peter.”

They were hesitant, but they led me through the corridors before bringing me to a room that looked a lot like one in hospitals. Peter was laying on the bed, clearly unconscious still. I ran to him and grabbed his hand as tears fell down my face.

“Oh my God! Baby,” I cried.

“He lost a lot of blood, but we got to him just in time... The bullet barely missed a major artery. He’ll recover just fine…,” Bruce said.

“Thank God…”

If he had died because of my stupid carelessness, I would have never forgiven myself! I caressed his face gently as I sobbed in relief.

“Jasmine, what’s the last thing you remember,” Bruce questioned, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I sniffled and looked back at them in confusion as I wiped my nose and thought back to the bank.

“Peter and I were fighting off the robbers when he saved me and got shot…It’s all black after that… Why?”

Tony bit his lip and rubbed his face as he paced the room. Clint nodded and Bruce just seemed to be lost in thought.

“Jas, you turned into a beast and killed those men and took Peter to an alleyway and attacked us,” Clint informed me, “Do you not remember?”

My eyes widened and I shook my head rapidly.

“What? I wouldn’t!-”

They filled in all the gaps: telling me how I killed them, ran through the city and was on TV which was ultimately how they found out.

“YOU SLASHED CAP SO BAD HE IS STILL IN SURGERY! HE MIGHT DIE BECAUSE OF YOU! I KNEW I SHOULDN’T HAVE LET YOU GO” Tony yelled.

“Oh my God…”

Even though a part of me knew his anger wasn’t directed at me and he was really just upset at the situation, it still hurt and broke everything I had been rebuilding once again. He was clearly only worried for his friends and my safety, but in this fragile state I was in, I couldn’t help but remember how my foster parents would always I would end up hurting and killing people and become a monster.

Did I really just try to kill the only people who I actually loved and cared about? This can’t be happening...This isn’t happening… I swore to myself I would never lose control and become a monster. I swore I would prove my foster families wrong. 

Clint and Bruce screamed at Tony who immediately realized what he had done and was about to apologize, but the truth in his word had shaken me to my core and I knew that I had no place with them…

I ran out of the room and left them screaming behind me to stop. Everything was blurry from watery eyes as I dashed out of the Tower and let my feet carry me before shifting into a bird and flying away from the only family I had come to love.

 

Peter groaned as he blinked open his eyes to find himself laying on a small bed in some weird hospital room. There was a stinging pain in his back and he remembered pushing Jasmine out of the way and a bullet piercing his skin, but that was it. He saw Bruce, Clint, Thor, and Tony in the room with him and they all looked very distraught and anxious. 

“M-Mr. Stark?”

Tony jumped, as though he was startled by Peter waking up and he tried to mask his emotions. The instant shift in expressions was honestly impressive, but Peter knew better than trust his mentor’s fake face.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine. Where’s Jasmine? Is she alright?”

They all looked in different directions to avoid eye contact with him and stayed quiet. Peter felt panic begin rise in his chest. She had to be ok.

“Oh, God… Please tell me she’s ok,” Peter started to panic.

“We don’t know where she is….”

His heart stopped.

“W-What?”

“She ran off after she woke up and we told her what happened,” Clint informed Peter.

The teen had a feeling that his mentor was somehow a key player in his lover running off as he had been the one who looked the most upset and guilty and avoided looking at Peter.

“What happened,” Peter demanded.

They told him how she turned into a crazed beast and attacked them and how she tried to kill them and that Tony had yelled at her. While Peter knew Tony was like a father to Jasmine and never meant to hurt her, he was complete disbelief. He knew that Tony was just upset over his friends and that Peter, who was like a son to the older man, almost died, and that a girl who was like his daughter, had tried to kill them was very upsetting, but he still couldn’t contain his rage.

“You said what,” Peter scowled.

“Peter I-”

Peter forgot all about his wounds as he ripped the IV out of his arm and stormed up to his mentor with rage-filled eyes.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU,” Peter screamed as he pushed the older man back forcefully.

Tony didn’t even bother to respond and the team looked as though they wanted to step in, but Tony waved them off.

“Peter, calm down-”

“DON’T YOU THINK SHE FEELS BAD ENOUGH!? THE FIRST TIME YOU YELLED AT HER, SHE HAD PTSD! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW BAD HER REACTION TO THIS IS GOING TO BE?!!! SHE LOVED YOU LIKE A FATHER! SHE TRUSTED YOU!”

He pushed Tony to the ground and started to punch his mentor over and over and over and over. The older man did nothing to stop the teen.

“YOU’RE NO BETTER THAN HER BULLSHIT FOSTER FAMILIES THAT USED HER ABUSE HER! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER! NOW SHE’S GONE!!!!!”

Thor pulled Peter off of Tony while Bruce and Clint went over to check on the older man. The boy jerked himself out of the Thunderer's grip and Thor put his hand on his shoulder to turn the teen around to face him.

“We will find Lady Jasmine… I promise Man of Spiders. She’s going to be OK, but right now, you need to rest,” Thor tried to reassure him.

Peter only scoffed and started to walk out of the room.

“Where are you going,” Bruce asked.

“To find Jasmine.”

He didn’t wait for any more responses as he darted through the Tower to go and try to find his lover. Peter spent the rest of the night and the next day searching for Jasmine, but never found her.

'Oh, Jasmine... Wherever you are, please be alright...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!! Where could she have run off to? Will they find her? How will our poor shapeshifter handle this? All will be revealed in the next chapter. >:)
> 
> Please don't kill me... xD.
> 
> I'm thinking about switching roles with Clint being her father figure and Tony being her friend.... Idk tho... I kinda like her seeing Tony as the father she never had. What do you guys think?
> 
> Just so ya know, I may be posting the next few chapters fairly quickly cause the ideas are generating very fast. There will be some plot and more feels soon >:)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to make y'all wait again before I post, but this will probably be the last time I post this early. I plan for a couple dark things to happen in the chapter. Just wanted to give y'all a heads up

I fell onto the ground, completely exhausted and drained as I had never stopped flying and running since I left. It was strange that everytime I shifted, my hind leg would always be burned and there would be scars around my body. Funny how that was what I was focusing on instead of my inability to catch my breath and how I was physically unable to get up in the moment.

How my feet had carried me here, I did not know. I thought this place was long forgotten as I took in the smell of ash and debris. It felt so strange to back in the forest. I remembered everything. Every inch and scent of this place. How could I forget? I shifted back into my human form and heard little whispers in my head.

‘Human? It human! Run!’

“It kill us! Hide! Go!’

‘Danger! Danger! Everyone run!’

I didn’t know how I knew, but I did. I could hear the animals talking and their thoughts about my arrival. I had never experienced something like this. How amazing! Curious now, I decided to try and communicate back.

‘No! Human yes, dangerous no... I promise I won’t hurt you… I need your help….’

It was silent for a while. My mouth had never felt so dry before and I forced myself up and to my feet. I decided to stumble through the woods, the dense and burnt undergrowth crunching beneath my feet. With no tree to support me, fell to the ground, and this time, it was much harder to get back up. I heard a growl above me and saw a huge bear in front of me. Of fucking course… I’m dead meat... I locked eyes with the bear and concentrated hard as it roared loudly before snarling viciously at me.

‘Dangerous. Bad. Kill.’

‘No. I won’t hurt you…’

The bear stopped growling and just stared at me with confusion.

‘How understand? Me bear. You human.’

‘No. I am an animal like you. My name is Jasmine. What’s yours?’

‘Liffis.’

I took a deep breath, wincing in how hard and tiring breathing was.

‘Jasmine hurt. Liffis help?’

‘Water...I need water…’

‘Human can’t drink. Bad water.’

‘I told you. I’m not human. Can you take me to the lake?’

The bear snorted in response and cautiously approached me before sniffing me. I attempted to stand but fell over and the bear growled in instinct.

‘I’m not going to hurt you. Just tired…’

The bear huffed and knelt down next to me.

‘Jasmine lean on Liffis?’

‘Thank you Liffis. I owe you…’

‘Human need help. Liffis don’t mind. Know you not bad.’

I leaned on Liffis for support and he stayed next to me as I took a breath of relief and let Liffis help me to the lake. As soon as we made it to the lake, I fell down next to the water and cupped my hands as I inhaled the liquid and felt it slide down my parched throat. 

The water felt like heaven and I smiled happily with a satisfied moan. Liffis nudged my shoulder as I sat back on my knees and just basked in the feeling of being hydrated again. I looked up at him as he asked if I was ok and I responded with a nod. I felt like collapsing on the soft green, untouched grass and sleep. I reached out to the animals of the forest, feeling my energy drain at an incredible pace.

‘I promise I won’t hurt you...I am one of you...One of all of you... ‘

I could hear their disbelief. A lot of them trusted me, but there were some that were still on edge and not too keen on my presence. I was too tired to worry about it as I lay on the soft grass. The bear next to me did a snort and nudged me again.

‘Human ok? Look pale…’

“Just need a quick nap….”

My eyes closed instantly and I was asleep as soon as my head was on the ground.

 

Over my stay of the past few days, I had befriended the forest and became part of them again. I had alerted the animals of the Avengers and told them to tell me if they arrived, but not to be afraid. They would come for me and me only. 

It was refreshing to be back again in a way. I bounded over a vast valley, letting my body just run wild. I felt so free. Knowing that I wouldn’t burden Tony or the team again was a great, but the problem was Peter. I stopped bounding as I got on top of a hill and watched the sun fall. Peter would’ve loved to see this. I could almost imagine him here with me-

I shook my head to get him out of my thoughts. No. It was better this way. With me gone there was no way I would ever put him in danger again… There would be no way he could hurt because of my stupid mistakes. I would never be able to kill another human being or hurt my friends ever again. It was the price to pay for their safety, and it was one I would gladly accept.

‘Human! Humans! Danger! Run! Run!’

My ears flicked and perked up and I quickly got to my feet and bounded back to dense undergrowth.

‘Are they my friends? If so, it’s ok..’

‘No! All black! Guns and scary man!’

‘Where?’

‘Burned part. Jasmine help!’

‘I need you to stay hidden and help me find them. Stay out of their way.’

I huffed and quickly climbed the tree and swung through the branches. The trees slowly started to get smaller and smaller and more and more vanished as I made my way through the undergrowth. There were still a few burned trees and a bunch of debris to shield me. I saw a bunch of men in armor and dressed in all black. They were carrying guns and various weapons and they violently stomped through the undergrowth as though they were searching for something. There was a man in the back of the group who seemed to be in charge and screamed authority as he barked out orders.

“She’s here! Find her,” the man yelled at his men.

I spied on them from above, keeping my distance to hopefully learn more about them and find out who they were searching for.

“Sir, how do even know she’s here?”

“You’re in no place to question me soldier! The Avengers are still searching the city. She’s obviously not there. There’s nowhere else she could be! And no matter what, we have to find her first! We need her!”

Are they talking about me? There’s no other person they could be talking about. He yelled at them to pick it up and that there was a lot of areas to cover. I couldn’t stand and watch as they started destroying more and more of the forest in their search for me. I shifted into a leopard as I leaped down in front of the men and snarled at them.

They aimed their guns at me as I roared loudly. While being a cheetah makes me move faster, a leopard is far more threatening and fierce. 

“DON’T YOU DARE FIRE THOSE GUNS OR I SWEAR I WILL PERSONALLY DESTROY EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!!”

They took their fingers off the trigger, but they still aimed at me. I cautiously circled the area to keep them in my sight. The men cleared a path for the person who was clearly in charge. 

He looked to be in his late forties and wore a very expensive suit. I didn’t know much about brands, but I’ve been around Tony long enough to know a high-quality suit when I see one. His hair was graying and his shoes were very pristine for walking in a forest that burned to ash, well mostly. 

I growled at him and got ready to pounce at him.

“I’d think about that Jasmine. You have a bunch of trained soldiers aiming fully loaded guns at you that will shoot.”

No. They wouldn’t. If they wanted me dead, they would’ve done it already, so what were they after?

“I have to admit, this form is impressive, but it would much easier to talk as a human,” Boss Man said.

‘Jasmine ok? Liffis help?’

‘No, Liffis. Stay out of this. I won’t risk you getting hurt. They’re after me and me only.’

‘Keep watch?’

‘Birds can do that. You’re too obvious.’

‘I watch from burn tree. Jasmine say when she need help and we go down.’

I shifted to my human form. With me being the link between the animals, they could all understand each other and it was quite useful in times like this. I stood, staring the men down suspiciously.

“That’s better.”

“Alright, who are you? What do you want,” I demanded.

He chuckled and eyed me up and down in a way that sent shivers down my spine. He was creepy. I had a bad feeling about him, but I didn’t want to do anything I would end up regretting.

“My name is Jack. Jack Foreman. I merely want to help you,” he said, offering his hand for me to shake. 

I stared at his eyes through narrowed eyes and refused to move a muscle. He only chuckled again and put his hand down.

“Help me how? I don’t even know you.”

“With your powers of course.”

“How do you-”

“You’re special Jasmine. A special kind of girl needs special kinds of people to help her, train her. I can help you.”

I processed his every word. I have no idea who this man is and he wants me to go with him? How could I trust him? How did he know the Avengers? Was he with them? The team never mentioned him if he was, and judging by the way they barged in the forest, she assumed they weren’t. 

“How can you help me?”

“We have a facility to help kids like you learn how to control their powers and train them.”

“And who is this, “we”?”

“We’re an organization called Hydra.”

Hydra. Hydra? Hydra. Hydra. Hydra. Where have I heard about that before? It sounded familiar but I could trace where it was from. 

“Sorry, but I don’t trust strangers. So I’m going to kindly ask you to leave before things get a little messy.”

“I know about your incident in Queens, Jasmine.”

I stopped and stood still, staring at him with wide eyes as the scene of the bank flashed before my eyes. He had my attention.

“You’re gifted Jasmine. Strong. What you did that day, what you became, it doesn’t make you a monster. You can control it, Jasmine.”

“How,” I asked him, my voice barely above a whisper.

“With our help, you can do so much more. You’ll have complete control. All it takes is a little bit of training. You’ll never hurt anyone again.”

His words and offer became a lot more enticing now. However, there was a feeling I couldn’t shake and it surpassed everything he had told me. While it was a hard one, the decision was made clear.

“I’m sorry. I can learn on my own. Now leave this forest.”

He sighed and shook his head as he looked at the ground. 

“Pity. Hard way it is.”

Before I could even react, he pulled a strange gun out of his pocket and shot it. A net landed on top of me and stuck to the ground. I tried to break the ropes, shifting into a tiger, elephant, ant, then back to my human form. The net seemed unbreakable.

“Let me go!”

Jack, if that even was his name, approached me and knelt down and stroked my face.

“Don’t be afraid my dear, we will help you.”

“I don’t want your help! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!”

I thrashed around violently before the net began to shock me.

‘Jasmine in trouble?!’

“All of you stay back! I don’t want y’all getting hurt!’

‘We help you!’

"No!"

“Rest child…”

One more shock and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:). This is fun. I have to admit. There was a lot of dialogue, but I felt like it was necessary. I had to add some plot in here...So here it is. 
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying this so far! Suggestions and feedback are always appreciated! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here :). I hope you enjoy! I love you guys so much and thank you for being so amazing!

I groaned as I woke up to find myself lying inside a cell. Alarms rang inside my head and I banged against the bars with everything I had until my knuckles bled and my body was bruised.

“LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU FREAKS! HEY!!!! OPEN THIS DAMN CELL DOOR OR I’LL RIP YOURS HEADS OFF!!!!!!”

“Dear Lord, FORMAN!! GET YOUR OLD, CHEAP-SUIT ASS DOWN HERE!!!!!!”

I saw a man storming up to my cell. He looked around Tony’s age and wore a damn fine suit with impeccable shoes. Clean shaven with dark hair. He stood in front of the cell now, I eyed him with a steely gaze, tempted to hide my fear. But, as his hands grabbed the bars, I jumped back. 

“I am terribly sorry my love. He was never meant to lock you up. Oh! Don’t fret my child… I will not hurt you. FOREMAN! I SAID GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE!!!!!!”

Seconds later, Jack came running down with soldiers scurrying after him. The soldiers wore stone cold faces while Jack looked like he was trying to hide his terror. He seemed to calm a bit when he saw me, but went right back to being terrified.

“YOU WERE TOLD TO BRING THE GIRL HERE! I NEVER GAVE YOU ORDERS TO LOCK HER UP! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!!!!???”

Jack stumbled over his words for a while before this stranger finally cut him off.

“RELEASE HER BEFORE I CUT OFF YOUR HEAD!”

I never thought I’d see him look so terrified. Jack ordered his men to unlock the cells and the soldiers immediately opened the doors before the man yelled all of them away which sent Jack running for the hills while the soldiers followed close behind.

“There now. Better?”

I glanced down the halls before swinging at the stranger and attempting to hit him in the face. He instantly caught my hand and twisted my arm beyond my back before pushing me up against a wall. I struggled, but the more I moved, the more my arm hurt, so I gave in and held still. The man only chuckled and let me go to which I got ready to attack again.

“You’re feisty. You are perfect.”

Perfect?

“For what? I’m not a pawn in your twisted little games! I want no part of whatever you’re planning! Now let me go!!!”

“Pawn? Plan? Game? My dear, we simply want to help you.”

“I don’t need help. I want to go back to my forest.”

“And live the rest of your life alone and unable to fully control your powers and hide so that you won’t let loose?”

I looked at him with blank eyes and stood still. He smiled and walked towards me with his hands behind his back. He lifted my chin up with his finger so I was staring into his deep brown eyes.

“Listen you are full of potential. Follow me.”

He started to walk down the halls and I stood on guard for a few seconds before scurrying to catch up to him. He started to explain that this was a special facility and that is designed to help special children realize their abilities.

“I’ve heard that like ten times.”  
He chuckled.

“Yes, I suppose you have. So what is it you would like to know?”

“Where am I,” I demanded

“That information is classified, my dear. Sorry.”

“Of course it is. What is my “potential” going to used for?”

“In due time… In due time…I’m terribly sorry. My name is Arkaday Kuznetsov.”

I rolled my eyes until we arrived in a large training room. Bigger than one at the Tower. It was filled with strange devices and training items. My eyes wandered the room. 

“Amazing isn’t it? This is where you will be doing most of your training.”

Suddenly, two men came up from behind and grabbed me. I thrashed and screamed, demanding to be let go.

“But first, you have to go through a couple procedures. They will help you later on in training.”

I never stopped thrashing or fighting. They dragged me all the way to the operating room where they forced a mask on my face and everything went dark.

 

 

When I woke up, I was lying on a hospital bed. Mr. Kuznetsov was sitting on the chair next to me. My head was pounding like a bitch. I groaned and held my head with a wince.

“How are you feeling,” he asked.

“Like a million bucks. What were the procedures for?”

He smiled and his eyes lit up as though he was just waiting for that question.

“The procedures see check to see complicated things about your skin and nerves to build a special weapon for you.”

“What weapon is this exactly?”

“You’ll see my darling. Now, Mr. Foreman is waiting for you in the training room. Your clothes are in the bathroom. When you’re done, I will take you there.”

I nodded and got up. I was surprised by how normal I felt and how ready I was to move. I got up with a grunt and made my way to the tiny bathroom and got dressed in track shorts and a tank top with some tennis shoes. Perfect for what I was about to do. I got out and the man looked me up and down in posh approval. 

“I believe you might want one of these,” he said, holding out a hair tie.

“Thank you.”

I took the hair tie and put my hair in a half ponytail before he led me throughout the halls. It was a huge place and I was trying my best to memorize the area. We walked by some weird cells and there was a man with long brown hair and ragged clothes just sitting inside one of the cells. He looked up as we walked by.

“Kids now Arkaday? What, are the adults too hard for you now too,” the stranger jabbed.

Mr. Kuznetsov stopped to look at the man.

“Hm. Mr. Barnes, no one asked for your input. Come along Jasmine,” he said.

“Hey kid,” the man called out to me, causing me to turn, “Don’t listen to what they say.”

“Jasmine!”

I looked over my shoulder as I continued to follow Mr. Kuznetsov.

“DON’T TRUST THEM!!!!”

His words rang in my head as we made our way to the training room. Mr. Foreman was there and shivers ran down my spine from the sight of him.

“Take care of your guest,” he whispered to Foreman.

Mr. Kuznetsov left me alone with the strange man. Jack gave me a bracelet and explained that it would enhance my powers. After that, we trained for hours on end on my control of my powers and just fighting moves in general. Afterward, I stayed to practice. 

This went on for a couple of weeks. Three weeks and that strange man in the cell never left my head as I threw knives at a mannequin. I had gained access to a great many number things from being a “star pupil” as they would call it.

“Excellent work my dear,” Mr. Foreman praised.

I smiled happily as his hands squeezed my shoulders. 

“Thank you, Mr. Foreman.”

He only scoffed and said that was enough for the day. I decided to stay in the training room to practice more. After about two more hours, I decided to go see the strange man in the cell. I turned into a bug and flew through the halls before arriving at my destination and turning back into my human form with ease.

I had made unbelievable progress in my training that surpassed everything I did with the Avengers. In fact, Mr. Kuznetsov and Foreman treated me almost exactly the same, except less fighting. Sure they were strict and very hard on me, but that was because they wanted what was best and wanted me to excel. They could see my potential. 

“What? Did they give you those powers? Fucking monsters,” he snarled.

“No. I’ve always had them. I’m a shapeshifter,” I said, “I’m Jasmine.”

“Bucky. Bucky Barnes.”

I nodded as I looked at him through the bars.

“How old are you kid?”

“Fifteen.”

“So, instead of staying in school you decided to join a secret organization and do what exactly? Get yourself killed before thirty?”

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“What? No. I didn’t decide anything. But school is no place for me.”

“Then what was it?”

“Why are you here,” I snapped.

“Not by free will, little girl,” he growled.

I smirked and he seemed to understand.

“They got you, too? How? What’s your story kid?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Pfft. Try me. I have nothing else to do.”

I told him that I had run away and hid in a forest from the Avengers, which instantly got his attention.

“The Avengers!? You mean Steve Rogers? He’s alive?”

“Of course.”

He seemed to be lost in thought as he nodded and began pacing his cell.

“Look, you need to get out of here. We need to get out of here. We can go to them and they can help us.”

“I don’t need your help.”

After that, we had a mini argument. It was ended by him telling me his story and how he got here. I felt sorry for the man and we soon became friends. I heard footsteps down the hall and knew that was my cue to leave.

“I’ll catch you around,” I said before turning into a ladybug and flying to my room.

 

The next day, I met Mr. Foreman in the training room.

“Hello, my dear. Today, I wanted to work with you on your beast form.”

My eyes widened and I could feel panic start to set in. Mr. Foreman seemed to notice my fear and smiled.

“Don’t worry my dear. I have something that will help you. Come along,” he said.

I followed him as he led me through the halls and stopped when he opened a door to reveal an amazing suit. It was silvery-blue with a steel chest, elbow, knee, and shoulder plates. The chest plate extended to a little bit below my breasts. Connecting the suit was strange, light metal looking things that were similar to ace wraps. It was much like a weird bodysuit with armor. There was built in boots which were honestly quite awesome. On the chest plate was black H in a strange font. I had to admit, I was in awe.

“The suit is designed to interact with your body and yours alone. It will give you complete control over your powers and give you incredible strength along with it. I hope you like the design.”

“It’s amazing…”

“Why don’t you try it out?”

I smiled and carefully took the suit off the stand and held it in my hands. It felt like magic was radiating through it as I made my way to a bathroom nearby to change. The suit adhered to my body and brought out every muscle, curve, and shape. And boy did it look hella fine! When I finished, I walked back to Mr. Foreman.

“It looks good on you. How does it feel?”

“Amazing!”

It really did. Even though there were steel and metal, or I think that’s what it is, it sure didn’t feel like it. It was surprisingly mobile and breathable like I was cotton which is what the suit felt like. It was similar but different in a way I couldn’t describe. The only strange thing was the wires hanging down off my shoulders. They were connected to the suit, but I didn’t know what they were.

“Your wires are not connected. They go on your temples. They give the suit power…”

I nodded and grabbed the two wires. On the ends were strange, small and sticky pads like you would see for an EKG, just less weird looking. I pressed them onto my temples and nodded to him. He smiled and led me back to the training room.

“Now, I want you to get into the feral mind,” he said.

“How?”

“With the suit, you don’t need to do this, but I want you to try it. How did you change into the beast last time?”

“I don’t know… It just sort of happened. I was scared and angry,” I explained.

“Good. I want you to get back into that state of mind.”

I took a deep breath and concentrated. I thought back to the day at the bank, Tony yelling at me, Flash beating me up, my foster parents, and that Peter was in danger. I could feel my body start to shift and transform as I repeated that Peter was in danger. Unfortunately, my conscience got the better of me and I ended up failing halfway through the transformation where I dropped to my hands and knees and panted heavily.

“Good try my dear. You’ll get there someday. Now, I want to think about turning into the beast. Nothing else.”

I did what he said and suddenly, I was in my beast form, but still completely aware. 

“Wonderful... Let’s see what you can do.”

After that, he ran me through multiple simulations, experiments, and trials to determine my power and abilities. I was able to annihilate anything that was thrown at me as my killing intuition seemed ten times more lethal now that I could think and move with more precision. I was able to do things I didn’t even know I was able to! I was getting shot at from almost every direction, but somehow, I was dashing too fast to see and dodging every bullet. That was the final test and I shifted back to normal.

“How did I do that?”

“The suit is wired with a neural interface that gives me and you access to your abilities. It could potentially allow me to aid you in combat if needed.”

“Cool,” I said happily.

He told me that that was it for today and left me to myself. With my free time, I decided to go visit Bucky. I made my way to his cell only to find him gone. I was confused. I thought about shifting into a bear since they have the best sense of smell than any other animal on the planet, but I opted on a bloodhound instead. It didn’t take me long to follow his scent to a door. I shifted back and stared at the wooden door and knocked on it hesitantly.

The door opened to reveal the brown-haired man.

“Jasmine?”

“What are you doing out of your cell?”

“I’m one of their valued soldiers. They can’t lock me up forever,” he explained.

I talked to him for a while before I could feel exhaustion weighing me down and I had to leave him again. It was nice to have a friend in here since I left my other ones behind. I sighed and pushed the thoughts away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how Terra from Teen Titan's suit looks like? That's how her suit is like as well.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Child Molestation

The next day, I met with Mr. Foreman in the training room. I was shocked to see him in a T-shirt and gym shorts. 

“Are you ready for today?”

“What is this?”

“I’ll be sparring with you today,” he explained.

I smiled and nodded. We spent our time training and sparring with my senses taken away. I was blindfolded and forced to rely on hearing. It took a long time of getting my butt beaten to a pulp before I was finally able to use the vibrations and feel the air currents to predict where he was. Still, even after all of the extensive training, he was able to take me down. Then we just sparred normally.

I never would’ve guessed that Mr.Foreman would be such a formidable fighter, but he pushed me to my limits and was able to outmaneuver me on many occasions. Like right now as he pinned me beneath him. He complimented me on my efforts and told me I did amazing. He stared at me silently and that was when I started to get a bad feeling in my chest.

“M-M-Mr. Foreman,” I stuttered.

“Just relax dear… And please… Call me Jack…”

He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and my lip quivered as he held my gaze. I was like a rabbit caught in headlights.

“So beautiful…”

Slowly, his lips descended onto mine and connected into a gentle kiss. I knew I should’ve done something, but all I did was lay there. His hands stroked my body before groping my breasts. He suckled at my neck a bit before letting his lips trail lower and lower. I wanted to kick him off, but all I managed was a whimper and a small jerk of my body. Silent tears rolled down my face.

“Shhh...It’s alright love. I’ll be gentle… It’ll feel good. Just relax...,” he cooed.

I trembled and whined when he yanked my shorts and panties down to my ankles. I was frozen in shock and fear as I could do nothing to stop him. I was just letting him abuse me…He looked into my eyes as he softly stroked my clit, causing me to inhale sharply and gasp. 

“That’s it… Good girl… Just enjoy it…”

A finger slowly slipped inside my entrance as he licked a long stripe up my core, pulling a moan from my lips. His tongue worked magic and caused me to feel good in such foreign and terrible ways. It wasn’t right. Only Peter should be allowed to do these things to me and make me feel this good. So why wasn’t I stopping him?

Jack continued to let his tongue swirl around my clit as he added another finger, stretching me slowly and curling his fingers inside me that made me see stars. Tears fell down my face as moan after moan fell from my lips like a broken record. I didn’t know what was going on with me.

“Please… Stop...Please…,” I managed to sob.

Unfortunately, my hard-fought plea fell past deaf ears as he picked up the pace, pushing me closer and closer to my unwanted release.

“Just let go… Let yourself feel good… You’re doing so good,” he said before continuing to devour me.

As hard I tried to fight it, I couldn’t stop myself from cumming to his mouth. He moaned and licked up everything before smiling and kissing me softly on the lips, allowing me to taste myself.

“Be sure to wear your suit tomorrow.”

He chuckled and left me there alone to cry in shame and humiliation. Once he was gone, I pulled my pants and panties back on and sobbed as I ran to my room. I darted to the bathroom and tore off my clothes and stepped into the shower where I scrubbed my skin raw until it bled and did the same with my scalp.

Even then I still felt disgusting. I continued to sob as I slid down to the floor and just cried. I cheated on Peter…. How could I do that to him? He was my boyfriend for fuck’s sake! It shouldn’t have felt so good… I should’ve kicked Jack off…. I should’ve told him to stop and push him off… Not let him touch and… 

I sobbed and pulled my knees to my chest. I was so ashamed… The water was cold by the time I got out and got dressed. All I could do was sob and dread training tomorrow.

 

With shaky fingers, I pulled the suit on and made my way to the training room as slowly as possible. I was about to do something stupid. Jack was already there and waiting patiently.

“Welcome, darling.”

“I’m not your darling. I’m tired of training every day. I’m tired of being here. I’m leaving,” I demanded, getting ready to walk out. 

I heard him chuckle lowly as I made my way to the exit.

“I’m afraid you have no choice in the matter.”

ELectricity sparked through my body and stopped me in my tracks. Against my will, I started to walk back to him until I was standing in front of Jack who grabbed my chin roughly. I was fighting as hard as I could, but my body refused to listen. Every time I tried to fight against the suit, I would get shocked.

“Your body belongs to me. You no longer have control anymore,” he growled in my face.

Fear pulsed through my veins. I could feel tears fall down my face. His eyes held a malevolent light in them that had my trembling and fighting the suit harder.

“You’re all mine…,” he purred, walking behind me and kissing my neck.

“I have a boyfriend!”

“Do you now? He must not matter that much since you’ve just now spoken of him. Not that he matters anymore. Try to forget him. It’ll make it much easier for you,” he snickered.

His hands ran up and down my waist as he nibbled the skin on my neck. This time, there was nothing I could do. I thought I was going have to suffer again when a familiar warmth and hum ran through my body.

‘Jasmine! Jasmine here?’

‘Liffis? Why are you here?’

‘Liffis and forest friends save you! We brought your friends! Tilan and Zir are here.’

My heart leaped out of my chest and pushed some of the anxiety and fear away. 

‘Liffis, Tilan, Zir, I need you to lead them to me but stay far away. It’s very dangerous…’

The three animals fought me, but eventually gave in and I won. I had a special connection with Tilan and Zir like Liffis. Tilan was a bobcat who had found me in the forest. She was territorial and almost ripped me to shreds as she was convinced I was a threat. Once I was able to convince her otherwise, we developed a strong bond.

Zir was a badger who was interested in me from the get-go. He had sought my presence out and we bonded in an instant. Since then, the three of us had been inseparable and became my best friends. 

I could feel Jack’s hands caressing my skin when shouts and gunshots rang outside.

‘We find you,’ Tilan exclaimed excitedly.

‘Stay away,’ I told them.

‘We keep guard here,’ Zir told me, which made Tilan and Liffis upset, but they didn’t argue.

Jack looked up as the door exploded and the Avengers burst into the room with Bucky along with them. He seemed amused as he stood by my side. I was unable to run over to my friends as electric sparks flew off my body from the shocks.

“Let the girl go,” Tony ordered.

“I think I’ll do something much more satisfying,” he smirked.

His hands moved around my body as I sobbed. Jack nibbled on my ear.

“I’m sorry Tony...I’m sorry guys… I’m so sorry…. I know I don't deserve it, but please help... I'm so sorry... Please...,” I cried, trembling while the man touched me as he pleased.

“It’s alright… It’s not your fault… You’re going to be ok,” Steve said.

Jack stopped and squeezed my shoulders.

“As sweet as this reunion is, I’m going to have to cut it short. Jasmine, my dear, go feral and show no mercy,” he whispered 

My eyes widened and electricity went wild, shocking me and forcing me to my knees.

“STOOOOOPPP!!! STOP PLEASE!! NOOOO!!! MAKE IT STOOOOOPPP!!!”

I could hear yelling, but all I could feel and focus on was the cracking of my bones as they reshaped. The change was slow since I was fighting it with everything I had, making me feel every single thing. Even with my enormous fight, my conscious was pushed away and replaced by my feral mind. 

I snarled at my teammates and leaped at them with snapping jaws. This time, their words to try and connect with my human side did nothing. Every time it did, Jack pressed a button that would send an electric shock and push it back. With the suit’s help, I was much more dangerous and ferocious as I attacked. 

I pinned Steve below me, growling and snarling as I opened my mouth to deliver a bite to his neck when suddenly, my human side kicked in. I backed off Steve as I started shifting back with a howl. Again, my body was struggling to go through the shift since it was fighting the suit’s control. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Peter beating up Jack and crushing the button that controlled the suit. 

Finally, I had shifted back and was back on my two feet. I swayed on my feet and stumbled forward. Peter had long forgotten Jack and left him to the Avengers as he ran over and caught me before I was able to collapse on the ground. 

I let my body rest against him as I inhaled the scent of safety, acceptance, love, and video games: the scent of Peter. Safe in his arms, I allowed darkness to take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! If you would like to see something in the story or have a request, don't be afraid to leave a comment and let me know! I love y'all so much!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Natasha find out what happened to Jasmine back at Hydra.... They're not too happy.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Underage sex

I woke up in the medical room of the Tower. I didn’t even take a second before I started sobbing. I felt so ashamed of everything.

‘Why Jasmine sad?’

I looked up to see Zir staring at me with sad eyes. Liffis and Tilan followed in just moments later. 

‘I fucked up… I messed up hard… I don’t think I’ll be able to fix it…’

‘We here for you…’

Tilan jumped up with me and curled around my feet, purring softly as she tried to cheer me up. Liffis sat next to me while Zir sat next to the bear. Liffis’s ears shot up and twitched.

‘Your friends are coming.’

Just as he said that the Avengers walked in. I only sobbed harder when they came in. Tilan jumped down and moved away with the other two animals to a corner in the room. They didn’t leave, just in case, I would need help later.

“Jasmine…,” Tony said getting my attention.

I got up and darted over to the man and wrapped my arms around his waist.

“I’m sorry...I’m so so so sorry,” I cried.

He held me softly, and part of me wanted to pull away, but the other forced me to stay. It felt good to be held. 

“It’s ok… You’re safe now,” he cooed.

The only person on my mind was Peter and how I betrayed him… 

“Peter is gonna hate me….,” I breathed out.

“Why would Peter hate you,” Natasha scoffed.

I shook my head and sobbed harder. I couldn’t tell them. How could I tell them that I cheated on Peter and that another guy made me cum and feel that good? They would hate me as well for sure! No. I couldn’t.

“Nonsense. Peter wouldn’t hate you…,” Steve tried to reassure me. 

His words did little to reassure me of anything, but I just allowed myself to sob on his chest while the three animals came forward to nuzzle next to me for extra reassure me. Suddenly, an extra pair of footsteps entered the room with me.

“Jasmine!”

At the sound of Peter’s voice, I darted out of the room. 

“Jasmine wait,” Peter called out.

I was sobbing as I ran to my room and slammed the door behind me. I jumped onto my bed and sobbed into my pillow. A knock on my door stopped me from my current sob fest. The unfortunate problem was that I didn’t lock my door allowing the person at the door to walk right in. Suddenly, someone was lying on my bed with me and pulling me into a strong chest. 

“What’s wrong sweetheart,” Peter asked.

I only sobbed harder. I didn’t want Peter to hate me… I couldn’t tell him what I had done.

“I didn’t mean to hurt anyone… I ran just so I wouldn’t and I almost killed Steve… I didn’t mean to hurt them… I just don’t want to be dangerous or a freak or hurt anyone anymore,” at least it wasn’t a total lie.

Peter was completely silent, still, and held me tighter before kissing my forehead.

“I don’t want you to hate me…,” I whimpered.

“I could never hate you baby doll.” 

He kissed me passionately on the lips and pulled me closer. This felt right. I kissed him back.

“Let Daddy show his princess how much he loves her,” Peter moaned against my lips.

I shuddered against him and went back to kissing him. 

“Just let me take care of you baby girl,” he said.

My eyes widened and he gave me his puppy dog eyes. I agreed with a small smile as he kissed my neck, nibbling and sucking on the tender skin before tugging on my shirt. I helped him take off my shirt and bra before he went to sucking hickeys on my breasts. I gasped and moaned before he moved lower and lower. I quickly removed the rest of my clothes so Peter could continue his decent. 

I was terrified but mainly determined and hopeful that Peter would make me feel better than Jack did. He had to… Peter wasted no time as he licked a long stripe up my core sending shivers down my spine. I moaned softly, encouraging him to continue. His tongue worked magic on my sensitive flesh as he inserted a finger inside me, curling it wonderfully inside me. 

He peered up at me from time to time to check on me and keep a close eye on my reactions. When he saw my face of bliss and heard my moans of delight, he went back to work. I could feel the pressure inside threatening to burst and Peter seemed to sense it as he sucked harder and added another finger. I came with a silent scream. 

When I came down from my high, it was to my horror that I realized Jack had made me cum much harder than this. I hid my terror as Peter kissed me passionately. In desperation, I reached over to my nightstand and pulled open the bottom drawer to pull out a condom. I had got some just in case something like this happened.

“I need you inside me,” I said.

Peter’s face flushed and paled at the same time.

“We’ve never- Jasmine uhh… Are you sure?”

I nodded enthusiastically.

“Peter please,” I begged.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he said fearfully.

“I want you to hurt me, Daddy,” I moaned.

He took a deep breath and nodded before continuing to stretch me until he deemed it good enough before slipping the condom on and studying my face carefully as he slid inside me. The stretch was painful… Very painful… But it felt so good at the same time. A shaky breath of pain and pleasure exhaled from my lips. He was very patient and went slow as he allowed me to adjust. 

“Fuck… Daddy, please… I need you to move…,” I gasped.

And move he did. Curses slipped past his plump, sweet lips as his head fell back in ecstasy. The feeling of him inside me was extraordinary and unlike anything of this world. My breath shuddered as my hand slid between my legs and rubbed my clit vigorously. I came with a low moan, and Peter followed soon after. 

The suspicion of my earlier fears came back: I was a whore. My own boyfriend couldn’t make me cum as Jack did. I was a filthy slut who cheated on my boyfriend and had sex with him without telling him what I had done, but I kept everything to myself as I cuddled next to my naked boyfriend who didn’t deserve me.

 

It was the first time that Peter leaving made me feel lighter and better. I was able to let the tears fall down my face and let my emotions go. I was a sobbing mess within seconds. I needed to talk to someone… I dashed out of my room and went to look for Natasha. It took a little bit, making my anxiety worse by the second, but I eventually found her in the training room with Steve. I was struggling to contain everything, and some tears ended up slipping down my face. Natasha and Steve stopped sparring and looked over at me in confusion. I avoided eye contact as I stared at the ground.

“Jasmine? What’s wrong honey,” Natasha asked.

I was struggling to hold back. My fists clenched until my knuckles turned white and my body was shaking.

“I need to talk to you… Just Nat,” I added, my voice cracking.

Natasha nodded and looked at Steve.

“Finish this later, yea?”

Steve nodded and left the room, leaving Natasha and me alone. 

“What do you need to talk about?”

I started sobbing as I struggled to find the words. She kneeled down and wrapped her arms around me into a comforting hug.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart,” she cooed.

“I-I-I cheated on Peter…”

“What? When? How?”

I started sobbing harder as I was forced to face my misdeeds. 

“A-a-a-at th-th-the place… The weird place… T-th-that m-mm-man… W-w-wit-with the button… Jack…”

“What happened,” Natasha asked, a strange tension in his voice that she desperately tried to hide.

I was hysterical as I cried into her chest. I felt horrible: filthy and disgusted. There weren’t words to describe how bad the feeling swirling around in my chest was. But, I forced myself to continue.

“W-we were training… I sp-s-sparred with him… He m-m-managed to pin me…,” my voice started to shake even harder as I fought to hold my sobs back, “I didn’t stop him… I don’t know why!! H-h-h-he touched m-m-me…. And I don’t….. I didn’t even try…It shouldn’t….I-i-it sh-shouldn’t h-h-h-have fff-felt s-s-s-o g-good… There’s something wrong with me….”

I want a shaking, sobbing mess now. Shame caused my cheeks to burn and flush a deep shade of red. It was hard to breathe through my sobs and made I struggled to catch my breath.

“Honey… You didn’t cheat on him. It’s a normal reaction to feel that way,” she soothed.

That only made me cry harder.

“Th-th-then why d-d-d-didn’t it f-f-feee-eel that way with Peter,” I asked her.

Her arms tightened around me as I clenched on her shirt. She kept whispering small of comfort, encouraging me to breathe and calm down.

“Jasmine, you and Peter and new to these kinds of things. I’m sure that man has had a lot of experience. It makes sense that he would know what he is doing. There is nothing, NOTHING, wrong with you. It’s not your fault and it never will be,” Natasha said in a serious tone.

“I’m a whore… I’m a whore,” I cried, causing the woman to tense and pull away abruptly to look me dead in the face.

“Listen to me Jasmine: you are NOT a whore. I don’t want to hear those words out of your mouth again! Do you understand me?”

I nodded and she pulled back in for a hug.

“Nothing is wrong with you. You are NOT A WHORE! It is not your fault. And there’s nothing to be ashamed of. Though I do think you should talk to Peter,” Natasha advised.

Her words were reassuring, but they didn’t calm my sobs as I held onto her and cried myself unconscious in her chest.

 

The word livid didn’t even begin to describe how angry Natasha was. How dare someone hurt Jasmine and make her feel like that! She gently put Jasmine in her bed and left her room. She stormed through the halls, determined to make the asshole pay. She passed the team, who looked up at her with wide eyes.

“Nat? Is Jasmine ok? What happened,” Steve asked.

“Yes, I would also like to know what happened to Girl Cat,” Thor asked.

Thor most certainly knew Jasmine’s name and abilities, but Natasha believed he just kept the nickname for fun.

She ignored him as she made her way to the cells. The Avengers had captured Jack, in hopes he would spill some information about Hydra, but so far, he had been a silent, smug asshole. An asshole that would soon face Natasha’s wrath… She doubted he would be breathing when she finished with him.

“Natasha! Where the hell are you going,” Clint pressed.

She didn’t stop walking.

“To pay that sack of shit, Jack, a little visit,” Natasha seethed.

“What? He refuses to speak. Why do you want to see him,” Tony asked.

Natasha turned abruptly, causing the heroes, who had been trailing behind her like a pack of dogs, to almost bump into the assassin. 

“Do you want to know what that scumbag did?! What Jasmine told me,” she yelled.

The men were frozen, completely aware that Natasha was a dangerous killing machine, and not wanting to let the woman rip them to shreds, they wisely kept quiet.

“He fucking touched her! SHE CALLED HERSELF A WHORE AND THINKS SHE CHEATED ON PETER! THAT SORRY EXCUSE WHO HAS THE AUDACITY TO CALL HIMSELF A MAN DOES NOT DESERVE TO LIVE! NOT AFTER WHAT HE’S DONE! And I’m going to make sure he pays for it,” she growled, her tone low and menacing.

“HE DID WHAT,” Bucky exclaimed, getting ready to help Natasha on her murder spree.

Bruce gently grabbed her arm while Steve held Bucky back. Out of all the men, Bruce had the lowest probability of getting ripped to pieces.

“Natasha, I know you’re angry, and we all want to rip his head off, but I need you to calm down. Please? For me,” Bruce asked.

Natasha took a deep breath and let out a sigh of defeat. 

“Ok… Fine… But he will pay,” she said.

She knew that Jack would probably get off scot free as Bruce led her back to the living room so she could cool off.

 

When I woke up, I found myself lying on my bed. Nat must’ve put me here after I blacked out. I checked my phone to see I had been unconscious since yesterday evening. It was already eleven in the morning. I didn’t want to get up, but I knew I should eat something… 

I held my aching head as I took a quick shower and got dressed before walking out. The team was out in the living room, and almost immediately, once they realized I was in the room, the entire atmosphere changed. It was like I was the plague or something. To any other person, it would’ve seemed like nothing different, but I knew them well.

Steve shifted in the sofa awkwardly and couldn’t hide his anxiety well, Tony was staring at the floor now instead of his phone, Thor had quieted down to an inside voice, Clint didn’t greet her or say or do whatever dorky thing Clint usually did when I was around, Bruce had just silently walked into the lab, and Nat kept staring at the TV. It was those small gestures, those casual things that let me know something was up. I could understand why Natasha would be weirded out, but why would the others be acting weird?

I couldn’t bring myself to ask about it as I grabbed a protein bar and went back. I would’ve normally had cereal, but the team was acting creepy and I didn’t want to be near it at the moment. I had to stay focused if I was going to tell Peter. After calling him on the phone and telling him to get his ass over here, it didn’t take too long for the blonde to arrive and for me to take him in my room.

“What’s up, babe? You’ve been acting weird since yesterday? Oh no, did I fuck up when we-”

“No, no, no! Nothing like that… Well, something like that… Look,” I took a deep breath and clenched my fists to gather up the strength to try not to cry as I continued, “Something happened… Back at the other place… Something bad…. And….and….I-I…”

I pulled my knees against my chest as tears started to roll down my face. This was a lot harder than I thought… I couldn’t keep myself under control as sobs wracked my body.

“Hey… It’s alright Jas. You don’t have to tell me,” Peter comforted.

“No! I’m ok… You need to know. I was training with Jack- the guy who had the button for the suit thingy- and we were just sparring… but then…”

Peter grabbed my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. He didn’t pressure me, which I was very grateful for. It would’ve made this grueling experience that much harder.

“He touched me… And I didn’t stop him…. I just let him do things to me… And I didn’t want to… I didn’t want it to feel good… I’m sorry Peter! I’m so so so sorry,” I sobbed, unable to continue talking anymore.

Peter pulled me into a hug and gently stroked my hair while rubbing soothing circles into my back. He pressed a soft kiss into my hair as I sobbed into his chest.  
“I’m sorry sweetheart… I should’ve been there sooner… I’m so so sorry…”  
I only cried harder at his words. They gave me a sense of relief that mixed with the sadness in a conflicting battle. But, I knew that here, in Peter’s arms, was where I belonged: was where I would be safe.

 

Peter had to wait until he was alone with Tony for the internship to set his plan into motion. He silently worked with Tony in the lab, trying so hard not blow everything up out of rage.

“So, did that Jack guy ever tell you guys anything,” Peter asked, knowing full well he was still in the cells. Peter had helped with the capture after all.

Tony shook his head with a frown. When he asked why he wanted to know, Peter only said he was curious.

“Is it ok if I check on Jasmine,” he asked his mentor who nodded.

Little did Tony know, Peter was not on his way to see his girlfriend. No. He had to pay a certain man a little visit. The blonde made his way down to the cells and walked inside, searching for the one with Jack. He saw him locked behind bars as he looked up at Peter with a smug smile.

“I’m only talking to that pretty cutie, Jasmine,” he said.

“You fucking asshole! She’s my girlfriend, you dick,” Peter yelled as he stormed up the cage.

The man laughed.

“So, you’re the boyfriend she mentioned. What did that cute little thing say,” he asked.

Peter seethed and growled.

“You fucking touched her! You pedophile!”

That was when Jack’s eyes widened with a shit-eating grin. 

“Is that all she said? That I touched her?”

This had Peter confused. Did something else happen that Jasmine didn’t tell him? No. This man was only trying to get at him. Peter had to stay tough.

“Let me tell you, it was so much more… So much more than just a touch,” the man purred.

Peter gripped the bars as he glared daggers at the trapped man.

“What. Did. You. Do,” he spat.

Jack chuckled and leaned in close.

“Oh… She is a cute one. So sweet and obedient. And damn fine to look at. Have you fucked her yet,” Jack asked bluntly.

“WHAT DID YOU DO!!!!!????”

“She didn’t fight me or anything. She was willing: pinned gently underneath me. She could’ve pushed off, but no, and oh my goodness…. Her lips are heaven am I right? Those eyes… The way she looked at me… Oh, I couldn’t stop myself…,” he reminisced.

Peter could feel the anger threatening to burst as his eyes closed tightly.

“Shut up…”

“I pulled her pants down… Oh, it was wonderful… She was tight against my fingers… So responsive…”

“Stop it…”

“You want to know what the best part was? Her moans as I ate her like my last meal. Best pussy I’ve ever tasted in my whole life,” he told Peter with a dark smile.

“I SAID STOP!”

Peter opened the cell and tackled the man to the ground. 

“She squirted all over my tongue. I ate it all… The way her hips bucked… Not once did she try to stop me… You want to know what I think? I think your girlfriend loved it… She didn’t want me to stop... “

He hit the man over and over and over and over, yelling and screaming at the older man. Jack didn’t seem fazed and decided to keep taunting Peter.

“Now you’ll never be able to do anything without her thinking of me,” Jack smirked.

Peter was crying and screaming as he continued to beat the living shit out of him. All the teen could see was black. His whole body was consumed by rage. Suddenly, someone was yelling his name and pulling him off the other man.

“PETER STOP! STOP,” Tony screamed, dragging Peter back.

Someone shut the cell and Jack continued to laugh as Tony pulled a struggling Peter to the exit.

“I’ll only talk to Jasmine,” he reminded them with a chuckle before continuing to laugh, not even caring as Peter screamed death threats at the man locked in the cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:). They finally had sex! I hope did ok...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! I've swamped with school and life... But everything is starting to calm down so hopefully I will post more often now. Thank you so much for your support and patience :). I hope you enjoy!

I scratched behind Tilan’s ears as I listened to music. The animals had refused to go back to the forest and went back with Avengers to the Tower. How they managed to do that, I didn’t know, but I could only imagine their reactions… A knock on my door snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see Tony standing in the doorway. I took my earbud out.

“What’s up,” I asked him.

“Have you seen Peter?”

I shook my head.

“No. I thought he was with you for the intern thingy. Why?”

Tony’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“He said he was going to check on you… Where would he….,” he trailed off before his eyes widened, “Oh shit!”

I quickly stood up and dashed after him as Tony ran down the hall. 

“What’s going on,” I asked.

“Jarvis, where is Peter?”

The AI said he was in the cells and when I asked why he was there, Tony said that he guessed he was with Jack.

“Jack?”

“The Hydra guy!”

“YOU HAD HIM HERE THIS WHOLE TIME AND NEVER TOLD ME,” I yelled at him.

“We’ll talk about this later! Goddamnit Peter! Why the hell would he be interested in that man anyway?”

My eyes widened and I gulped. Tony stopped and spun around when we got to the living room. He grabbed my shoulders and told me to stay. 

“Like hell!-”

I was about to argue, but Tony just yelled louder for me to stay there and I relented. Zir, Tilan, and Liffis all tried to reassure me and stayed by my side. Minutes passed and I grew more antsy and restless. I was about to go follow him when Tony emerged back with Peter. I let out a sigh in relief until I saw the blood on his face. My eyes widened in concern.

“Oh shit! Peter! Are you OK? Where are you hurt-”

He only shrugged me off and said the blood wasn’t his. I nodded slowly. The other Avengers ran into the room by now.

“What’s going on? Is everything alright,” Steve asked.

“What the hell you were thinking Peter,” Tony snapped at the teen who was on the couch.

I got a wet washcloth and sat next to him to clean the blood off of his face.

“He deserved it…,” Peter mumbled.

The others were confused and all looked at Tony for an explanation.

“He went down to the cells to beat the shit out of Jack! Why the fuck did you think that was a good idea,” he snarled.

Peter rolled his eyes.

“I don’t care if it was a good idea or not... “

I was happy he kept his reason to himself. I didn’t want the others to know what Jack did to me. Not yet at least. It was too soon for me to bear.

“I know he molested Jasmine, but you can’t beat the shit out of him! We need him to talk,” Tony explained.

That was when I stopped and dropped the rag. I snapped to look at Tony with wide eyes.

“How did you know,” I asked before turning to Peter, “Did you tell him?!”

Peter shook his head, swearing that he didn’t tell a soul and wouldn't have done that. That only made me more confused until Natasha spoke up.

“I did… It was an accident…,” she confessed.

My hands clenched into fists. I could hear Liffis telling me to stay calm, but his helpful words did nothing to soothe my anger.

“You told them?!! I trusted you! If I wanted them to know I would’ve told them!!”

I was so outraged I couldn’t even think. 

“Jasmine-” she started, only for me to cut her off.

“Shut up. Don’t talk to me. You’ve done enough. I mean, what the fuck is wrong with you people?! Were you ever going to tell me that you got the guy who kidnapped me?”

“We were going to tell you…. It’s just after everything you went through, we thought it would be best if you had time to calm down….,” Bruce explained.

I chuckled darkly and shook my head. 

“You know what? All of you are liars… Is there one thing that you haven’t kept from me? I thought I could trust you guys… I thought of you like family… I thought you were different… But you’re just like my foster families…”

I could hear them call out to me as I ran to my room, tears falling down my face. I heard Liffis snarl at them in a warning for any of the Avengers who dared to follow before they caught up to me. They followed me to my room and snuggled close to me as I sobbed. 

The animals were always there for me when I needed them. They never let me down or lied to me or made me feel worthless or made me cry… Zir made small grunt and nudged my arm to get my attention.

‘I know Jasmine mad… But friends mean not to hurt her…’

‘They’ve done nothing but lie to me….’

‘That’s lie….’ he reminded me.

Zir then began to tell me everything they had done for me and that I should consider letting them apologize. He even suggested I talk to Jack and face my fears and show him I wasn’t scared of him and that it might help with Peter. 

The badger was wise… Wiser than most humans out there so I thought about everything he had said and told them I would talk to Jack for the Avengers. They were right. I couldn’t be scared of him… He couldn’t hurt me. 

As for forgiving the team, I’d think about it. But first things first, see about Jack. I got up and made my way to the living room where Tony and Steve currently were. Their eyes widened when they saw me and immediately began tripping on their words to apologize. I only held up my hand to shut them up.

“Save it. Look, I’ve thought it over. I’m not ready to forgive you, but I’m willing to help you.”

“What do you mean,” Steve asked.

“I’ll talk to Jack for you.”

“Absolutely not,” Tony declared.

I was surprisingly calm as I listened to Tony try and resist.

“He won’t talk to any of you. I’m your only hope. You need me. He’s not gonna hurt me. If you’ve got a better idea, I’m happy to hear it.”

As much as they wanted to protect me, they knew I was right. So, they reluctantly agreed. I grabbed some paper and a pen. They took me to the cells and I got more resistance when I said to let me do this alone, but again, I smooth talked to get my way and forced them to leave me alone with Jack as I stood in front of his cell. The man’s eyes lit up when he saw me. I took a deep breath and steeled myself. There would be time for freaking out later. Now, I had to stay focused and keep my feelings at bay. He was beaming by the time I opened the cell and sat down in a chair across from him.

“My wonderful student. I’ve missed you…,” he purred.

“That makes one of us,” I scoffed.

He chuckled.

“I assume they sent you for questions,” he said.

I nodded.

“And do you think you can make me talk?”

“I don’t think, I know,” I replied with fake confidence.

This made him chuckle again.

“I will talk you, my dear. But knowledge comes with a price,” Jack sighed nonchalantly.

I knew it wouldn’t have been that easy, but keeping up my fake mask, I leaned forward, looking at him with interested eyes.

“And what price am I paying,” I asked.

“Every question I answer, I get to claim a part of you,” he said.

“Meaning?”

“Your body for information,” he clarified.

My eyes narrowed and I contemplated his offer.

“Deal, but there are restrictions… I’m pretty sure you figure them out,” I countered.

He smiled as if he was proud of my negotiation, but he agreed nonetheless. Again, I had to another breath to calm myself and keep my feelings in check. I wasn’t a kid… I wasn’t a girl… I was an Avenger… A soldier… This gave me real confidence and I felt my fear dissipate into the air. The man that sat across from meant nothing anymore, he was just another sick human. An asset.

“I want details too. Don’t bullshit me and give me half-assed answers,” I demanded before asking my questions.

“I wouldn’t dream of it dear,” he purred.

I nodded, mostly to myself as I thought about what to ask first. 

“Where is Arkaday Kuznetsov,” I asked, not breaking eye contact.

“You feet,” he requested.

I agreed and took off my shoes and socks and scooted my chair over to him. He held my feet tenderly, treating them as though they belonged to a Queen. While he worshipped my feet (and I tried not to be uncomfortable…), he told me there would be three facilities he would have gone to one in Manhattan, another in San Fransico, and the in California. Jack told me his guess would have to be in Manhattan. As soon as I got the information I wanted, I ripped my feet out of his hands and put my socks and shoes back on.

“Tell me about each of the facilities. I want to know security, staff, rooms, what to expect. In fact, I want you to list and draw everything out. Where would camera’s be, that sort of thing,” I said, laying out the paper and pen in front of him.

“You ask for a lot.”

“Will you tell me or not,” I seethed.

“Your hair.”

I got up from my chair, slightly annoyed about having to move. I sat on the ground in front of him, my back turned. I could almost hear his smile. His fingers ran through the strands and I heard a sigh of relief. I could feel goosebumps prickle my skin.

‘Focus Jasmine… You got this…’ I thought to myself.

He began to explain the layout of the facilities, giving me all the information I asked for, but my mind seemed to drift. My whole world became focused on the way his hands gently massaged my head and how his gentle fingers stroked and ran through my hair. It was so tender, so soothing, and sent shivers down my spine. I couldn’t get away from him fast enough when he was finished. It took a second for me to calm down and regain my composure, and even then I still felt his fingers ghosting through my hair.

“You seemed flustered child… Is everything alright,” he asked with a smug smile.

My fists clenched and I felt anger surge that I quickly stifled as I cleared my throat. I shot up from my seat, slamming my hands on the small table that separated us.

“We’re done here,” I said, turning to walk away.

“So soon? Don’t you want to know about your parents,” Jack called out, causing me to stop.

I could feel my body tense as I spun around.

“What are you talking about,” I demanded.

“Wouldn’t you like to know about them? I could tell you…”

“Bullshit…”

“I wouldn’t lie to you darling… I can tell you everything…,” he purred.

I wasted no time walking back and sitting down. I could tell he was pleased, but I was desperate to see what he knew. 

“Tell me everything you know…,” I said in a low voice.

“Are you sure sweetheart? The price might rise-”

“I don’t care. Do what you want… Just tell me!”

He purred and demanded my hands at first. He told me how they worked at Hydra and how they gave me up to protect me. My mother had indeed died, slaughtered by people who figured out what she was. That cost me my arms. His description of her was precise I could see her in my head. My legs were next to pay the price. 

“Your father has been watching over you all these years, but he didn’t want to risk putting you in a line a fire… He always said his biggest regret was that he couldn’t save you from suffering…,” he said.

“What are their names,” I asked, my voice shaky and uneven.

“Your back…”

I hesitated for a moment, as that meant I would need to take off my shirt, but I gave in and stripped the clothing off my body and set it to the side. I could feel him drinking in the sight of my exposed body, no doubt imagining how my body being naked. I could see the lust in his eyes, but my desire to know more about my parents drove me forward. He gestured to the small, shitty bed in his cell and I slowly laid down on my stomach. 

I could hear his moan when his hands made contact with my skin. Gently tracing my spine and causing me to shudder. I felt him start to massage the tense muscles of my back and I let out a small, breathy, moan at the feel of my muscles relaxing.

“That’s it, baby… Just relax…,” he soothed.

His comment flew past my ears as if he didn’t say it at all. His hands moved my shoulders and began massaging the knots from them. How he was so skilled was beyond me, but his hands were all I focused on. He leaned in close, his breath on my ear in small pants of arousal.

“Sophia and Arkaday Kuznetsov…,” he whispered.

My eyes widened and I shot up.

“LIAR,” I screamed.

He only shook his head forcing me back down as he straddled my waist and pinned my arms above my head.

“Like I said before… I would never lie to you.”

“Why didn’t he tell me,” I asked, tears now falling down my face.

I knew full well the position I was and gravity of the situation, but the fact that I had met my father and he said nothing tore my heart to pieces. 

“He couldn’t bear to face his shame. The pain he forced you to endure was too much. Arkaday could barely face you,” he said simply, “But he saw you in the city… Found out you had run away… And he seized the opportunity.”

Jack’s lips attacked the exposed skin of my neck and chest as I sobbed. Suddenly, I was overcome with rage and I shifted into a ladybug and flew out of his grasp before changing back and punching him in the face. 

“I was the one that watched you… I spent so much time spying on you, befriending your foster parents, watching as you undressed in your room…,” he purred like the sick fuck he was.

I punched him again and again before my hands wrapped around his neck.

“I know you thought about me… Missed my tongue on the sweet pussy while that boyfriend fucked you. He can never make you feel as good as I can. A whore like you needs someone who knows what their-”

I cut him off by squeezing his neck, hearing how he gargled and choked, struggling to breathe. His pulse throbbed beneath my fingers as he grabbed my wrists and tried to pull them off. Watching how his eyes widened with fear, his skin pales from lack of oxygen, how he writhed underneath me caused me to moan. I held his life in my hands, and the feeling of bloodlust power that gave me was unlike anything I ever felt. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and started to flutter closed. I could feel his pulse starting to fade beneath my crushing grip and I pressed my lips against his, biting into his lip and breaking the skin, moaning at the taste of his blood. I could’ve came from the sight alone had my conscious not kicked back in.

I let go and watched his body jerk up while gulped in air. My eyes were red and I missed the feeling of his life slowly fading. I stomped my foot down hard on his ball and reveled in the way he cried out in pain, purring at the way his eyes watered. 

“Who’s in control now,” I growled, grabbing my shirt and putting it back on.

I grabbed the papers and the pen and walked out of the cell as it locked behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests or something you would like to see in this story, don't be afraid to let me know! I love hearing new ideas!


	16. Chapter 16

The person who had come out of the cells was the same person who had went in. This new girl was scary… Her eyes flared with rage and animosity. While both Captain America and Tony tried to talk to me, all I did was shove the papers into their chests and stormed past them, punching the wall when they tried to get me to talk again before making my way to the living room. Even the three animals, who had been in the living room waiting for me and keeping Peter company, even shied away from the hostile aura. The team had resided there as well, all looking up with wide eyes by this strange person who had seemingly possessed the girl they once knew. She ignored Clint and shot a death glare at Natasha before growling at the rest of them with red eyes and sharp teeth, effectively sending the message for them to shut the fuck up. Natasha left the room by the hate and betrayal in my eyes. 

I grabbed Peter’s arm and yanked him off the seat, causing Tilan, who was previously on his lap getting her ears scratched, to fall to the floor unceremoniously with an indignant hiss before she cowered away with Zir and Liffis. Her ears were lowered, and the three had wisely decided to stay quiet as if knowing I wasn’t in my right mind. 

“Jasmine? What’s going-”

“Come on,” I said in a low voice.

I pulled the teen into my room and was pinning him against the door as soon as it shut. My lips crashed against him into a rough kiss. My teeth nibbled on his bottom lip and I took advantage of his small gasp and slipped my tongue inside. By the time I pulled away for air, I was crying. All my emotions were threatening to overtake me and I just wanted to forget all my problems for a moment and the interrogation that had just happened moments ago. 

“Jasmine… What’s wrong… Wha-”

His confusion would’ve been adorable if my emotions weren’t going haywire. 

“Please… Help me forget… I need you… Peter please…,” I whimpered.

His eyes softened and he seemed to understand my vague words as if he knew everything from what I said. With inhuman strength, he pulled me against him, hands gripping my waist roughly as he pressed his lips against mine. It was rough and hot, and everything I needed. His teeth sunk into my bottom lip and I tasted the warm blood on my tongue. I moaned into his mouth.

Hands were moving with urgency to remove clothes and discard them somewhere in the room before continuing to run over soft skin while their lips molded together in a fierce battle. It didn’t take long before we were both naked and a low growl sounded in my throat as I pushed him onto the bed. I was on top of him seconds, biting and kissing the sensitive flesh on his neck so hard that bruises formed under the assault. It only made arousal pool between my legs knowing how strong he was and I was able to mark him. I left these marks down his body before wasting no time wrapping my lips around his dick and sucking him off. My jaws went slack as he bucked into my mouth.

His forceful thrusts and rough grip on my hair were welcome as I let him use me. His hips stuttered and he pulled away before he could cum. His eyes were wild, desperate just like mine. He pulled me up by my hair forcefully to kiss my lips. Even with our dazed brains, we managed to remember protection and growled at the fact that we had to stop. I had never been so wet in my life and he slid inside easily as I lowered myself down on his length with no hesitation. My hand moved to his chest to steady myself while his hands went to my hips. I impaled myself on his cock in time with thrusts, moaning at the heavenly painful stretch. 

Peter managed to flip us over with an animalistic growl deep in his throat so he could pound into me with brutal force, but it was as if he was just waiting for me to tell him to stop. I could tell he was carefully watching my reactions for any signs of pain, but my desperate pleas for him to go faster and harder seemed to wash away any hesitance he may have had about being rough. 

“Choke me…,” I managed to say between moans.

He looked hesitant again but compiled by wrapping his hands around my neck and squeezing softly, pulling a moan from my lips. My head fell back to bare more of my neck to him. He squeezed harder and harder until I struggled to breathe. His thrusts became erratic and he seemed to lose control of his strength as his hands squeezed harder, cutting off the air. It was a heavenly burn in my lungs, so arousing to be hanging onto a thread with black spots dotting my vision. I was surprisingly not nervous, even without being able to breathe, it made the sex that much better. I wasn't scared at all if my life faded under in his crushing grip.

Between the light-headedness of the lack of air and the blinding pleasure of him pounding into me pushed me over the edge with a strangled moan. Stars flickered in the ray of white light, every tension leaving and replaced with euphoria. Peter followed soon after, moving his hands to bite into my neck and break the skin before collapsing next to me. 

I was so wrapped up in coming down from my high that I didn’t even notice him clean us up before he pulled me against his chest. Our soft pants were the noise in the silent room. My whole body felt like Jello and I didn’t think I would be able to move even if I wanted to. Peter and I stayed quiet for a while, which was alright at first, but tension started to build as time went on. Thankfully, Peter took it upon himself to break the silence. 

“Are you alright Kit Kat,” he asked, trying to lighten up the air but doing a shitty job. But, I couldn’t hold it against him for trying.

“Thanks to you… That was fucking amazing….,” I said blissfully.

He chuckled and pulled me closer before examing my neck. I noticed a small trail of blood trickle down my neck. Instant shame and mortification washed over his face and a smiled.

“I don’t even feel it… And I wanted it…”

"I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"Mmm... You should do it more often," I purred.

He chuckled as he shook his head before settling back down and we fell back into silence for a little bit.

“Do you want to talk about it,” Peter asked.

“Maybe sometime, but not now…,” I sighed, "Just hold me..."

My head rested against his chest while I curled next to him, just letting him hold me close while my eyes fluttered closed, feeling safe in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I got a couple of things!
> 
> 1\. I may end this fic soon or make a part 2. I'm debating! Your comments and suggestions keep me going.
> 
> 2\. I'm starting a new story, an Overwatch fic, if anyone will want to read!
> 
> 3\. As always, I love you guys so much! Feedback and suggestions are always appreciated! I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
